Destiny Incarnate
by Vin-the-Mazoku
Summary: After a year of exchanging letters Sokka returns to Kyoshi Island to visit Suki. Unfortunately the trip will hardly be a vacation as he seeks out if they have a future together or not. A story told in songfics. Sukka rated T for later chapters.
1. Arrival

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar nor do I own the song Imprint by Doubledrive.**

**  
A/N: Italics in between dashes are song lyrics of course.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

'This is it' he thought getting off the saddle of the eelhound he had rented from a small village. He reached in his pocket and tossed it a small bit of food the owner had given him. The eelhound knew this was the signal that his job was done and that he could retreat back to the stables. The man clad in blue watched it gallop away and turned his gaze to the stars. He was late. He wanted to arrive during the day and surprise her. But things really didn't go as plan. 'Just my luck' he mused and headed through the jungles of the island.

_-One step I make an imprint  
Two steps it's a commitment  
Three steps I'm not done yet  
Draw my other leg up and the pace is set-_

Sokka of the southern water tribe wore a uncharacteristic frown on his face. On any other occasion he would have been ecstatic to be on Kyoshi Island. Even more so as he hadn't seen Suki in almost a year. Sure they still kept in touch, sending a letter or two a month, depending on the how calm the waters that separated them were. Looking back, his favorite days weren't the ones spent fishing or sparring with the other young warriors of the tribe, or even the few lazy days he got to sleep the morning away. His favorite were the days he was notified that he had mail.

At first the letters were little more than updates about the island and her life. But as time went by these updates shrank and were replaced with confessions of how she missed the fellow warrior. He always tried his hardest to cheer her up as these letters sent pangs of depression deep within him. He'd write asking her if she remembered when they spent the day doing this or that. Or he would ask her what they would do if he suddenly showed up there. He even went out on a limb and wrote her poetry once or twice. He wondered if she enjoyed the corny little lyrics that took him seemingly forever to think up. When it came down to it he'd rather see her everyday rather than the blazing sunset he had compared her hair to.

_-Gotta believe in what's real  
You gotta go with what you know  
You can leave here with a good feeling  
You let them know you told them so  
Jesus Christ  
And heaven's always been there-_

He took a moment to scope out the island as well as he could in the dark. The lantern barely illuminated the few steps in front of him, but it was enough. The island was very peaceful in these early hours. By the time he got to the village, it would still be some time till sunrise he figured. He sighed for what must have been the hundredth time on this trip. It wasn't self doubt about his poetry that plagued his mind though. The thoughts that fueled his frown were those of his conversation with his father right before he left.

_"Sokka?" Hakoda's voice inquired as his son busily packed clothes._

_  
"Yeah dad?" Sokka replied with a grin that took residence on his face for a good part of that week._

_  
"Are you sure you won't postpone this trip? We could really use your help now that the waters are suitable for fishing again." He asked leaning against the doorway of his sons room, "There are plenty of suitable girls here in the village too you know."_

'Winter did go out with a quiet roar this year' Sokka thought as he looked to his father. " But I've pushed this visit back too many time already, I don't really want to disappoint Suki again" he responded.

" I'm just saying..." the elder man hoped to impart some of his wisdom to his son, "There comes a time in every mans life where he must think of his duties and not about teenage crushes."

'Teenage crushes?' the words stung a bit. Sokka wasn't sure if they stung because his father was trying to keep him from the girl he spent so much time thinking about or maybe because the words had some truth behind them.

" I guess we'll just have to see what happens when I get there" He stated as his grin faded away. He wanted this trip to be fun but now how could it? He would have this decision weighing him down the entire time. And what of Suki? Sure she missed him but just how much? Would she think it was better for them to go their separate ways?

He stood to leave, walking past his father he was halted when a hand fell to his shoulder. Hakoda hated making his children unhappy. But there was no sidestepping this issue. "Have a nice trip'"he tried to lighten the mood "We'll have a nice big family dinner when you come back".  
A bit of life came back to Sokka face."Sure dad, sounds great" he ended the conversation heading towards the door.  


_-Gotta believe in what's real  
You gotta go with what you know  
One step I make an imprint  
Two steps it's a commitment  
Three steps I'm not done yet  
Draw my other leg up and the pace is set-_

_  
_Those words still lingered in his head. 'Teenage crush?' Is that all there was between him and Suki? He wasn't quiet sure himself anymore. The seeds of doubt were planted in his head and he could feel them grow the more he dwelt on his father's words.

'But there was a bright side right?' He contemplated. Another side to the argument playing in his head? Perhaps this was more than a crush or just a teenage love story. 'I hate to take a page from the book of Aunt Wu, but maybe its our fate to be together,' he thought, cheering himself up . After all this was the girl who had to do little more than glance at him to raise his heart rate and send blood rushing to his cheeks. There were plenty of other small things about her he loved, something as small as her penmanship gave him a warm feeling inside.

_-Gotta tell you what I feel  
Although your tank is running low  
Over the split line for real  
Pat the hood...you're good to go  
Hear you now  
You cut from the cords of the wicked-_

The young water tribe man gripped his new deep blue cloak tighter around him as the wind picked up. Katara was kind enough to make it for him after having to listen a few complaints about his parka being too thick for Kyoshi Island's spring weather.

'Well maybe it was more than a few complaints,' Sokka grinned to himself. And he had to admit he thought he was quite heroic looking with it rolling in the wind. Even a bit dangerous when he wore the hood as he did now. 'Sokka the Wandering Swordsman' he joked to himself.

He was finally approaching the outskirts of the village. He smiled upon seeing the quaint little houses being lit by the nearly full moon. It was hard to tell that this village was ever attacked by the fire nation so long ago, it was so peaceful now. He walked towards the docks taking in as many familiar sights as he could along the way.

He couldn't help but to let a small grin appear on his face as he stood in front of the dojo where the Kyoshi Warriors and he himself trained. "This is where we first met" he spoke to no one in particular. 'Heh I was kind of a little punk back then wasn't I?' he thought as the memories flooded back to him. Of course it wasn't long after they first met that Suki knocked that little bit of punk out of him.

_-Gotta believe in what's real  
You gotta move on down the road  
One step I make an imprint  
Two steps it's a commitment  
Three steps I'm not done yet_

_Draw my other leg up and the pace is set-_

Sometimes it didn't even feel like they were fighting a war. There were so many good times. Sokka recollected his thoughts and began making his way again to the docks. Upon reaching them he set his lantern down, deciding to sit and rest his sore legs. Without removing the hood from his head, he glanced up at the moon. 'They weren't all good times were they?' as if hiding in the shadows from the start those horrid memories came back to him as well. First losing Yue and then Suki, the failed invasion during the eclipse. The young man had been through a lot of heartache. Surely the spirits wouldn't let this trip add to it? Would they?

The seed of doubt within him shook and seemed to grow even larger. 'Suki deserved more didn't she? Not some goof like me.' He couldn't help but sigh again. Not ready to lose all hope he spoke aloud again, this time to the moon. "We'll just have to see how this all goes, Yue give me strength."

Too deep in his own thoughts Sokka failed to notice the figure prowling from behind him.

**There you go, my first Avatar fic and the first fanfic I've written in 4 or 5 years. Yup its been awhile but it felt good to get that unused muse out of my system. Anyways I hope you enjoy what I have so far. Please Review too. It always makes the next chapter a bit easier to write knowing theres someone waiting to read it. Thanks a bunch.**


	2. Of Pride and Hope

Destiny Incarnate, a Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I definitely do not own "Everlong" by The Foo Fighters.**

A/N: Same rules! Italics between dashes are lyrics.

Chapter 2: Of Pride and Hope.

The strong winds caused tree branches to hit the side of her small house and drag across her roof. But those noises weren't the reason the young woman couldn't sleep for the last hour or so. Memories threw her out of her peaceful slumber. She didn't have nightmares often since she got home but when she did have them they were always of the time she spent imprisoned by the Fire Nation. She was strong, never once did she cry or breakdown while in there. But the longer she was there the more it seemed to scar her spirit. She hate to admit but after awhile her hope began to wither. She smirked. That is until hope came to her in the form of tan skin and bright blue eyes. Her lips curled at the thought of him.

Giving up on the idea of sleep she sat up on her bed. She leaned over to the window to gaze at the night sky. Admiring all the starlight piercing though the darkness. Her eyes shot open as as something caught her eye. She kept as still as she could watching as a silhouette passed her window.

-_Hello  
I've waited here for you  
Everlong-_

'Odd' she thought, 'No one said we'd be having any visitors to the island.' Being the Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors she was always informed of visitors, escaped criminals and such. Her heartbeat quickened when she thought she saw the handle of a sword poking out from under the strangers cloak.  
'I better get out there' She leapt from her bed and stealthy left her house. She quietly stalked him, and along the way she was lucky enough to discover some rope next to a small tool shed . In just her green pajamas, no weapon no armor she'd have to get the jump on him in order to get out of this unscathed.

She quietly took a step on the dock. The cloaked figure sat on and it emitted a soft creek. She stood motionless seeing if he had heard her approaching.

'Is he... talking to himself'?' she questioned, 'okay a stranger wanders in to town in the middle of the night, wielding a sword and talking to himself. I'd better get him before he can cause any trouble.'

"What the-" was all Sokka had had the chance to say as a pair of hands gripped his shoulders from behind and slammed him hard into the dock with a rough thud. He winced at the throbbing pain now coursing through his head. He hardly had time to open his eyes before he felt another's weight on him and a stinging in his wrists as something bound them together.

_-Tonight  
I throw myself into  
And out of the red, out of her head she sang -_

'Great I'm here a few minutes and already I get a headache' he moped. He glanced from underneath his hood just to see who his captor was. Scanning her features in the moonlight it was hard not to break into a smile. He shifted his head in a way that his hood would keep his identity a secret .

'Its Suki!' he thought excitedly. Wanting to surprise her he started to scheme. If he couldn't fool her at the Boiling Rock maybe he could here.

" Who are you?" She asked in a stern voice, taking his lantern and and holding the rope in one hand while keeping the other ready to counter any action he took.

"What's it to you?" Sokka disguised his voice making it rougher. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything that would get him in trouble later.

"Listen buddy" her voice gave away that she was already annoyed with the thug she was dealing with. "I don't believe you're in a position to ask questions."

Sokka couldn't help but notice how wonderful she looked in the moonlight. Sure her hair was a bit mussed and unkempt from sleeping but it really didn't matter to him. He was happy to see her, happier than he had been in weeks.  
"I'll ask you one more time." She yanked the rope causing Sokka to fall and to his elbows, "Who are you?"

Sokka winced once again as his elbows began to sting. He sat up again before he replied "Listen sweetie-" he started but was soon cut off by the female warrior.

"Who do you think you're calling sweetie?!" Her voice angry now as she grabbed the top of the hood and a good handful of hair as she forcefully pulled it back. She stood mouth agape at the face now illuminated by the lantern.

"The sweetest girl on Kyoshi island?" Sokka answered unsure if he crossed the line and what Suki would do next.

-_Come down  
and waste away with me.  
Down with me.-_

For the second time in the last few minutes Sokka's head hit the dock with a thud. This time, however, it was because he was tackled into an embrace.

Hearing him groan, she quickly released him and let him get up. "Sokka its so great to see you!" Suki exclaimed ecstatically.

"Its great to see you too Suki," Sokka replied. "Surprised to see me?"

"Of course," she began, her eyes locked on his. "You didn't mention anything about coming in your last letter."

"I know, I left on short notice." Sokka squirmed in place for a bit, "Hey Suki, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure Sokka, anything," she said, eager to help her fellow warrior and friend.

"My wrists kind of hurt, will you untie me?"

"Oh, sure!" an embarrassing blush crept to her cheeks, "I was just so excited I forgot about the whole tieing you up thing."

Sokka rubbed the sore red rings that imprinted his wrists. Scanning his brain for a new topic he noticed the way Suki's body softly shivered and jerked from the cold. He started to undo the clasp that held his cloak around his neck.

"What are you doing" she inquired.

"You're shaking," he replied concerned. Her hand stopped him from offering the cloth.

"Put it back on," she requested. If Sokka didn't know better he would of sworn her eyes held a mischievous gleam in them.

Turning away from the clueless boy she scooted back until she sat in his lap. "Okay you can close it now, its warmer this way."

_-Slow how,  
you wanted it to be,  
I'm in over my head, out of her head she sang-_

The two reminisced happily on the docks. The rolling waves being the only other sound to accompany their voices and occasional laughter. Time seemed to pass all to quick for the pair as the sun began to push above the horizon. The two stood to greet the day and Suki finally accepted the offering of the cloak.

"We should get going." She turned to face the town, "I have early training with the others."

"Yeah, I suppose I should find somewhere to set up camp." Sokka stretched and grabbed his bag.

"Camp?" She slightly tilted her head. "Why don't you just stay with me?"

" Your parents won't mind?" Suki seemed taken back by Sokka's question. He didn't know? After all this time the subject of her parents had never came up? She didn't talk about them to many people, but surely she had told Sokka.

"Sokka," She cast her gaze away before continuing, "I haven't seen my parents in years. They were missing in action after a Fire Nation attack."

Sokka regretted bringing up the subject, seeing the young woman shift uncomfortably. Suki had a strong, stubborn sense of pride. Too Strong to admit out loud that she was hurt. Not strong enough, however, to refuse the solace his embrace promised to provide.

_- And I wonder when I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever be this real forever.  
If anything could ever be this good again,  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you.  
You gotta promise not to stop when I say when.  
She sang-_

"I'm sorry," He whispered tightening his hold on her briefly.

"It's not your fault." She broke the embrace and took a deep breath. "Anyways, let me show you to my house."

She led him to a small house similar to the others in the village. She lept up the wooden stairs of the porch and held the door open to her guest.

"Thank you m'lady," he joked in a voice he used whenever he mimicked higher class people. She giggled and followed him inside. The house was cozy to say the least. Sokka scanned what he could see of the house. It had and small kitchen and dining area and a door leading to the bathroom. The only other door he saw must have been Suki's room. He wasn't sure where he would fit in to all of this.

"So I'm sleeping under the table?" he wondered aloud half jokingly.

"No you can stay in the bedroom with me," Suki answered. Already moving in and out of the bedroom with her uniform and face paints in tow.

_-Breathe out, _

_so I can breathe you in,  
Hold you in-_

The room was just big enough for him to lay on the ground next to the bed. He would be taking the chance of getting stepped on if Suki needed to get up during the middle of the night, but that was safer than some of the chances he would take in the wild. Removing the sleeping bag and tarp from his bag he began to spread them upon the floor. Using his bag of clothes as a make shift pillow he lied down. Only a few minutes passed before the sound of a throat being cleared grabbed his attention. Suki stood in the doorway looking at him. Most of her uniform was already on aside from the gloves and face paint. 'Women can be pretty quick to get dressed when they want to,' Sokka noted, remembering having to wait on Katara on numerous occasions.

Her cheeks were tinted pink as she spoke. "I won't be home for a while so you can use the bed if you want."  
"Really? Thanks Suki!" Sokka gladly accepted the offer. He climbed into the soft bed and gave her a warm smile. She responded with a kind smile or her own. Heading back to the bathroom to apply her face paint she raised her voice add one last comment. "I'll be leaving soon, don't sleep all day okay? We don't need you up all night."

-_and now,_

_I know you've always been.  
Out of your head, out of my head I sing.-_

"Sure thing." Sokka called back letting his head hit the pillow. He relaxed and sign contently. He couldn't help but notice the smell of the room. It smelled nice, he wasn't quite sure why he enjoyed it so much. Maybe it was because it was a Woman's room. Or more likely maybe it was because it was _her_ room. Letting the weariness of traveling all night take hold of him his eyelids slid shut. For now all his troubles could disappear. The scent of Suki filled his lungs and seemed to vanquish all his doubts.

_-And I wonder when I sing along with you,  
If everything could ever be this real forever.  
If anything could ever be this good again,  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you.  
You gotta promise not to stop when I say when.  
She sang-_

Indeed his troubles could disappear, for now.

**Theres chapter 2 for you all. Overall I liked how this one turned out Although looking back on it I'm not sure if I'm making Sokka too depressed or not. But why not leave a review and give me your opinion? Or if that doesn't work for you how about just a review in general? Anyways I'd like to thank oOSukiOo for the first review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fanning the Flames

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I love the song "The Gift" by Seether but alas I don't own that either.**

**A/N: See Chapter 2 for rules.**

Chapter 3: Fanning the Flames.

The following week held no surprises for the young couple. The raising temperature seemed to slowly revive the surrounding nature on the island. Everyday they would wake up together, share a meal and be on their way for the day. Suki had her hands full with the other Kyoshi Warriors. She was not only responsible for keeping their skills sharp, but she also had new recruits to train in. It was hard work, but she had to admit she loved it. It gave her hope for the future. She knew that when she grew to be old herself there would be someone to protect this island she loved. She pictured herself a little old lady, living in a new house on the island. A house built just for her and her family. And of course she wouldn't be alone. She could picture a little old man living with her. A man who still wore the same shade of blue he always did. A man who still cracked jokes like he would when he was a young man. Maybe he even styled what hair he had left in a silly wolf tail.

"Captain Suki!" One of the young recruits finally managed to snap her out of her daydream. "We've finished our drills."

Suki tucked the dream away, she'd play with the idea later. For now she had a job to do.

Sokka however, didn't have a specific job to do. For once in his life he felt guilty just lying around all day. All the nagging Katara did over the years might of finally sunk in. Or maybe the longer he sat around the more these doubts of his future tainted something inside of him. So he did whatever work he could to distract himself. He'd clean the house or keep an eye on some dish that cooked until Suki could come back and finish it. He found himself helping elderly neighbors even. Suki noticed his change in behavior but she didn't seem to mind.

_-Hold me now I need to feel relief.  
Like I never wanted anything.  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to.  
I'm so ashamed of defeat.-_

But Sokka had to ask himself, was this decision really that freighting to make? Was he afraid to step up and become chief if he had to? Would he be able to leave Suki if it came down to it?

'Leaving her?' He questioned, just the thought alone made him feel like someone was trying to dig to his heart with a spoon. He cringed when he pictured how much force would have to be used to just get it to break the skin. Desperately trying to avoid the the thoughts concerning the choice he'd have to make, he began to focus on his job at hand. It was a futile effort in the end, you can only put so much focus into chopping wood.

He had returned later in the afternoon than he had hoped. A rich aroma caught his attention as he walked through the door. Suki had returned home earlier then usual and she had begun preparing the meal the two would share that evening.

"I'm back," he announced, causing her to turn her head and look at him.

"Doing favors all day again?" she asked cheerfully, her hands never detouring from their tasks.

Sokka chuckled to himself. 'She must have been in a hurry to get home and start dinner,' he deduced seeing that Suki still had a smudge of white paint on her cheek. Striding over to her he rose his hand to cradle her jaw. Stroking her painted cheek with his thumb a few times removed the blemish. Her eyes seemed to light up as she craned her neck to meet him in a gaze.

-_And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by.-_

"Sokka wha., what are you..." she seemed out of breath as she spoke barely above a whisper.

A lump formed in his throat and his heart pace jumped.

"It's just, you forgot a spot," he stammered, displaying his thumb as proof.

The new light dissipated from her eyes as she took on a disheartened look. "Oh, for a minute there I thought you were going t-" she was suddenly cut off by what she had been expecting moments earlier, a soft kiss from the Water Tribe warrior.

Sokka soon broke away from the kiss, earning a warm smile from Suki. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he loved the feeling of her lips on his. But the elated feeling that had once instilled him from her kisses was now shared with a feeling of confliction. Was it right to keep going on like this without bringing up the burning issue that infected his mind?

_-I'm so afraid of the gift you give me._

_I don't belong here and I'm not well.  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living.  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all.-_

They chatted about nothing in particular while enjoying their meal. Before returning to Kyoshi Island, Sokka had no idea what a cook Suki was. While the war was still being fought, they had to stick to making meals with whatever was available. But with a choice of ingredients, Suki was quite skilled. He mentally added that to the large list of things he admired about her. He wondered how long she had been cooking for herself, but deciding not to risk dampening the mood by asking her. He'd hate it if the conversation brought up the loss of her parents again.

What remained of the food was soon consumed and dishes were cleaned and stored away. Night had fallen and Sokka excused himself to sit on the porch. He casted his gaze upwards and started to lose himself in the stars. He didn't know why, but he always found consolation in the little specks of light. If Yue watched over him in the form of the moon, maybe his mother could see him too. The door opened again from behind him and he felt the warmth of another body sit next to him. Suki joined him in his star gazing, taking his hand in hers.

_-I can't face myself when I wake up and look inside a mirror.  
I'm so ashamed of that thing.  
I suppose I'll let it go 'till I have something more to say for me.  
I'm so afraid of defeat.- _

"Beautiful, aren't they?" She asked, shifting her gaze to him.

"Yeah," He responded. He looked to her in turn.

The distance between them disappeared and their lips met in a kiss deeper than what was shared in the kitchen. Pain surged through Sokka's heart and once again he broke it, leaving Suki with a crestfallen expression.

"Sokka," She confronted him in a concerned tone. "Tell me whats wrong."

Sokka could of sworn his heart stopped for a minute. This his chance to find his answers. Answers that would either secure his future with her, or pull what bliss he found from underneath him.

He swallowed hard before beginning, "It's about our relationship."

-_And I'm out of reason to believe in me.  
I'm out trying to defy_. -

Suki took her hand back and settled them in her lap, unsure of where Sokka was going with this. "Yes, what about our relationship?"

His mind raced faster than he could keep up with as it tried to find the right words. Something inside of him made him look away from her as he spoke again,"Well its been a while since the war's been over and I've only had the time to visit once." He took several deep breaths before continuing,

"And I can't just avoid going back home. When I do go home, I have no idea if or when I'll be able to come back."

Suki's breath became short as he looked to her again, his deep blue eyes showing fear and uncertainty.

"I'm not sure we should stay in this relationship."

-_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me.  
I don't belong here and I'm not well.  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living.  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all_.-

Suki had faced many dangerous things in her past. Fighting fire benders, escaping from a prison many deemed impossible to escape from, and even staring in the face of death as she stood on a Fire Nation airship while it fell from the sky. She had survived all of these ordeals and she thought herself strong because of it. But how strong was she if something as silly as losing a boyfriend made her feel threated? She could almost feel a tearing like pain deep inside of her.

"Why?" Her voice betrayed her pride a shook while she spoke, "Why can't you just stay here and protect the island with me and the other warriors?"

"There are many people, including my father, who want to see me as the next Tribal Leader." Sokka explained as his nervousness started to subside. "They might see me as a deserter for leaving them to protect some silly little island."

Had Suki had a clear mind she would of forgiven Sokka. After all he must have been troubled by this for some time. Unfortunately, she was racked with doubt now. And although there was no verdict on the relationship she cherished, her heart felt as if it were in a vice. The only way to numb the pain for now was to give in to her pride and anger. 'How dare he insult this beautiful island!' she reasoned and stood up.

"If you feel that way then," She said angrily. "Have fun trying to find somewhere to sleep on this 'silly little island'!"

Before Sokka had a chance to say anything, the door was slammed shut. He sighed burying his face in his palms. Maybe Suki would calm down and let him in if he waited. He knew it wasn't wise to risk walking inside when knives, chairs and other throwable objects were at Suki's disposal. She maybe able to do a lot worse, even without them.

Looking up to the sky, Sokka spoke out loud, "I was hoping something like that wasn't going to happen.

_-Hold me now I need to feel complete.  
Like I matter to the one I need.-_

Suki locked the door and stomped to her bedroom. She didn't know why she was so angry. She didn't know why she had locked the boy she had been so eager to see just 2 weeks earlier out of the house. All she did know is that she was hurt for some unknown reason and she wanted to be alone. 'He's just a guy after all right?' she thought lying on her bed, ' Ty Lee had guys come and go all the time and shes always happy.'

-_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me.  
I don't belong here and I'm not well.  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living.  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all._-

Suki had faced many dangerous things in her young life and stood victorious over all of them. She had a strong sense of pride and it wasn't going to let her cry over the young man from the Water Tribe . No matter how much she wanted to.

**Not much to say here. I wasn't too confident about this chapter but I hope it turned out alright. Thanks to arizony and Phoniexcat for the reviews. **


	4. Suki's Hard Night

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Will You?" By P.O.D.  
A/N: This is the second time I'm posting this. For some reason a few parts of the chapter didn't get saved. If you already read it and you want to know what I re-added message me and I'll let you know. Thanks everyone and sorry about the mess up.**

_-These are what the lyrics will look like. Feel free to sing along :)-_

Chapter 4: Suki's Hard Night

Saying that Suki's night had been rough would be a rather large understatement. Her anger had, on the most part, subsided. And with it gone she was left with no more then pain and confusion. This was nothing like a wound earned on the battlefield. This wound reached deeper than any blade could. She felt as if her very soul had been damaged. She didn't know how to he had done it. She didn't know how someone could hurt another this much without raising a fist. She didn't know how to stop the pain and that freighted her more.

-_See you sittin' next to the window in the bedroom  
She breaks down.  
Crying over somethin' and starin' into nothing  
afraid now-_

She had tossed and turned most of the night away, keeping her eyes closed and praying to Kyoshi that sleep would come and grant her solace this night. She had no such luck. She laid there trying to think of other ways to put out the burning in her chest. She looked at Sokka's makeshift bed in the moonlight. The pain flared in her chest as she was reminded that it was empty. The tan boy she had secretly watched sleeping just nights before was still out there, somewhere. Tears welled in her eyes and she refused to relinquish them. 'This isn't right,' she told herself 'I must stay strong for the People of Kyoshi.' When the reminder of her duties didn't calm the beating in her chest down, she sat up and reached for the lantern Sokka left next to her bed.

_-Wanting, needing, haunting, its killing me._

_Faking what has happened to live the life like that man.  
I'll break down. It's fake now_.-

Lighting it, she crawled to the end of her bed where a chest stood. It had once belonged to her mother. Suki had cherished it very much and long ago decided to use it to hold the keepsakes most valued by her. Sliding to the ground she opened the wooden box and carefully rummaged through it. Her nimble fingers sorted through the various scrolls of paper she stored away. Many of them were letters from Sokka, some were journal entries in which she recorded important events in her life. Reaching in deeper she pulled out a scroll bound by a band of velvet. She replaced the scroll to its rightful place and sat back down on the bed. The velvet band was a deep green that slightly shimmered from the lamps light. At one end was a small gold clasp and the other had a small chain. She ran a thumb across the material. To many it was a simple choker, plain and cheap. But it held deeper meanings to Suki. Memories began to flood her mind.

_-So will you, will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you, will you stay with me today?-_

_They were all in Ba Sing Sei having one last get-together before going their separate ways. The day __had finally come when Aang was going to take Sokka and Katara home while dropping her off on __Kyoshi Island on the way. They had been chatting about their plans for the future when Sokka had pulled her aside to speak with her privately._

"Whats up?" She questioned with raising one eyebrow.

"Here, I got this for you." He handed her the choker. She examined it for a moment.

"Any specific reason you got it for me?"

"No, not really," Sokka spoke in a way that implied that he wasn't telling her something. "I just wanted to see how it looked on you."

"It reminds me of Katara's" she stroked it for a bit and then held it back out towards him. "Here will you help me put it on?"

Sokka blushed a bit as he reached for the neck piece, "Sure thing."

She turned around and held her hair up, letting him wrap it around her neck. Without stepping away she turned and faced him.

"Well how does it look?"

He tilted his head to study her neck better. "I like it. It looks good on you"

She cast her arms around his neck and kissed him in gratification. "Well I love it. Thank you"

"Maybe I'll make you another one someday, a better one." He mused aloud. Hopefully she hadn't already asked Katara about hers. Sokka honestly didn't know how she would react to the thought of marriage.

"Promise?" She linked her arm in his as they returned to their friends.

"We'll see," He teased.  


_-Fade in and out of reason to fight the way she feelin'  
She breaks down.  
Going through the motions and holdin' on to hope and the  
dreams now, somehow-_

_  
_Odd how while fighting a war against the Fire Nation their relationship was on smoother terms than it was now. She lifted the band to her neck and connected the clasps. Small, solemn tears left trails down her cheeks. She couldn't lie to herself with a symbol of his affection around her neck. He questioned their relationship and showed her a situation where they went their separate ways. This possible future freighted her to the point where instead of talking it out with him, she pushed him away. She missed him terribly. She put out the lantern and laid down again, her hand never leaving the choker. She wondered how Avatar Kyoshi would handle problems in her love life. But that was a silly thought. Kyoshi lived her life alone, she didn't need anyone else. 'Not like me,' Suki pitied herself for a moment. She envied Kyoshi a lot in her early childhood. While other young girls loved to hear stories of true love she wanted nothing more then to know more about Kyoshi's exploits. And one day she would become strong and independent like the former Avatar. She would never need some prince to come save her. Suki yawned quietly while wishing for those simple days again.

Maybe sleep would come to her now that a bit of her sorrow was out in the open.

Sunlight poured into the small room, waking her from her slumber. It wasn't often the young woman slept in. There was always something to do and it usually fell on her to be the one to do it. She got up to start her normal morning routine. The pain in her heart had dulled since last night, only to flare up again briefly when she realized she was alone. Sokka hadn't come back last night. 'Now isn't the time to mope' she thought. If anything would give temporary relief, maybe it would be her training this morning. She removed the neckband and prepared her face paint. She didn't even have time to finish her cheeks before a thought tempted her tears again.

'What if he had left the island already? What if he had paid one of the fishermen for a ride to the mainland?'

_-Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, its killing me.  
Wishing you could change, but hes always been this way.  
If you leave now, I"ll drown-_

Her lips quivered and tear began to well. She looked at herself in the mirror. Looking back was not the face of a strong, smart Kyoshi Warrior. It was only the face of a weak little girl whose happiness depended on another.

_-Will you, will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you, will you stay with me today?  
Will you, will you be here tomorrow?  
So will you, will you remember yesterday?-_

"Quit it, Dammit!" she shouted at her reflection. "Quit being so weak!" She shook with anger and pity for herself. Eying the choker she gritted her teeth. With a slam of the chest lid she removed it from her sight. She walked back to the bathroom to paint her face again. The paint couldn't heal her pain but at least no one else needed to know how ruined she felt.

The paint was as stubborn as she was and would refuse to stay on her face. It took some time before Suki left the house that morning.__

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Just to warn you all the next one will be a bit shorter as well. I want to thank arizony for the review and compliment. **


	5. Sokka's Epiphany

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Forever Endeavor" by Taproot.**

_-These be Lyrics-_

Chapter 5: Sokka's Epiphany

If Sokka learned one thing from living with one of the pushiest, stubborn water benders in the southern hemisphere, it was that after a confrontation like that it was useless to wait outside the door any longer. Suki would need her space and perhaps this night alone could do them both some good. He gazed at the door one last time as he turned to leave. He just wished he could grab something to make the night more comfortable. Not entirely sure what to do or where to go, he began to consider his options. The only other person he knew well enough in the village to let him at this time of night was Ty Lee. Call it a hunch, but things couldn't possibly get any better if Suki had heard that he spent the night with another woman.

-_It seems it's been so long, 'cause it's been way too long  
since we've shared a warm embrace and since I've seen you smile.-_

Sokka cursed his rotten luck, leaving the porch. Deciding the docks would be the best place to go, he slowly set off.

The island was blessed with another warm night thankfully. The sky was clear and the stars pierced the night like sharp pinpoints of glass. It would have been a wonderful night to spend with loved ones. And unless Sokka could find and walk the fine line that pleased everyone, he would have to possibly give up someone he loved.

Sokka took a seat on the same dock he had when he first arrived weeks earlier. Although thinking of when he arrived made the back of his head hurt for some reason. He slipped his shoes off and dipped his feet in the crystal clear water, letting its cool temperature keep his mind clear. He looked at the moons reflection in the water. He took solace in the fact that he was never truly alone when night fell. He had to wonder what life would be like if Yue hadn't had to make such a sacrifice. What would life be like if it was her he had come back to after the war. He mocked his romantic thinking. This problem with Suki would take some time to fix but it was nothing compared to the dilemmas that would arise if he had run away with Yue. He could picture himself desperately trying to get away while being chased by a angry group of Northern Tribe Warriors and Water Benders .

-_The wind of misery appears and takes away from all we have.  
The cycle just goes on and on and on and on_.-

And what of the other women he had met in during his travels? Would it be any easier if he had pursued them? Ty Lee had come to mind again. He had talk to her a few times during his stay so far. He was surprised to see she wasn't as much as an air head as he once thought her to be. She was very observative and insightful when she wanted to be. His feelings for Suki were so much stronger than the few he had for her. In the end all they shared was a mild physical attraction to one another.

_-'Cause only time will tell if we're meant to be.  
You and I won't know if its our destiny, forever endeavor-_

Who else was there? There was Zuko's sister but she was literally crazy. And even if she weren't nuts or tried killing him and his friends on numerous occasions it would never work out. And imprisoning Suki and his father was something he could never forgive. 'Then its decided' he humored himself ' I'll start Fire Bending before I think of Azula and I being together again.'

_-I am alone again, 'cause I am alone again.-_

Sokka had become bored sitting on the dock. Slipping his shoes back on he walked the beach for a while. Bending over he picked up a smooth rock that caught his eye in the moonlight. He tossed it once in the air and skipped it across the waters surface. Grabbing another stone a fifth girl came to mind.

Out of all the women he thought of tonight she was the one he had spent the most time with. Even since he met the small earth bender they had been close friends. There had been a natural chemistry between them for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. Toph Bei Fong was definitely unlike any other girl he had met. Where all the others made sure to hold a certain poise, grace and politeness to every task they were handed, Toph didn't care. She could care less of what others thought of her, and Sokka admired that about her. All the grace she held she used on the battlefield. He knew of the crush she had on him, remembering how easily he could make her blush with not more then a few words. If not for Suki he may have taken a chance on her. But knowing Toph she probably wouldn't stay at home long, which meant although they would be together, they would probably have to thwart bounty hunters where ever they went. Not to mention anyone they scammed along the way.

_-The choice we have to make, is whether to move on._

_The urge to right our wrongs, but no fix is long.-_

Either the spirits had some grudge against him, or perhaps love was more complexed then he imagined.

It was thoughts of Suki which helped him in the end. He had been fighting so hard to help the Avatar restore balance. But whenever he needed the extra strength or when he couldn't sleep at night, nervous about their mission he'd think of her. It was for the future of the world, but on a more selfish note it was for her future. He fought for the only person besides Katara and Aang who knew his hopes, fears and heartache. It was for the woman he loved.

_-The wind of misery appears.  
The cycle just goes on.-_

The answer had come as simple as that. He never once admitted that this could be true love between them. But with this new admittance of the heart and soul everything seemed to fall into place at once. Everything could work out for Suki and him. It would take a bit of time but he knew what had to be done for everything to work out. Now hopefully Suki would understand.

Sokka spotted a large rock farther up on the beach. He sat and leaned up against it. It would be a few hours until daybreak. He might as well get as much sleep as he could.

_-'Cause only time will tell if we're meant to be.  
You and I don't know if it's our destiny, forever endeavor.-_

Tomorrow he would tell her. Tomorrow he would plan his route back to the Southern Water Tribe.

**So another chapter typed up and posted. A fun little fact but this song is actually what gave me ****the muse to start this story. Anyways this week I'd like to thank, wait, what**? **No new reviews? You guys are cruel! Just kidding, but thanks to everyone who did read.** **And how about writing a small review if you do read huh? Good or bad, I don't mind.**

For the next Chapter: Two warriors reconnect the best way they know how. But why hold on when you know you have to part ways again?

Anyway thanks a lot guys, Till the next chapter! 


	6. Battles

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar or "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar. **

_-These are the lyrics for said song that I don't own.-  
_  
Chapter 6: Battles

Suki managed to make it to the dojo before it got too late in the morning. It was easier to get her face paint right and her uniform on once she found a safe place for her thoughts to rest. Today would be easy enough as long as she didn't think of Sokka. She paused at the doors of the dojo, and decided to take a moment to gather herself. She ran a hand over her hair, straightening it up after the jog she took to get here. In uniform she was representing the island and Avatar Kyoshi herself, she couldn't walk in looking like a mess. After making sure her hair was untangled she took a deep breath and entered the dojo.

The dojo always gave her peace of mind. It held many good memories of her childhood and reminded her of how proud she was to be a Kyoshi Warrior. She entered and scanned the room. Inside her fellow warriors and recruits were all busy training. She spotted Ty Lee from across the room and approached her.

"I see everything okay here," she gave a half sincere smile.

"Oh, Suki!" Ty Lee had been giving one of the new recruits a Chi blocking lessons. She turned to give her captain her full attention.

"So what ha-"

"Suki whats wrong?" Ty Lee asked slightly worried.

"No...nothing," Suki was a bit shocked that the acrobat saw through her so quickly. Maybe she really could see auras.

"Your aura has been so bright and glowy lately. But today it's just so dim and-."

_-We are young, heartache to heartache we stand.  
No promises, no demands.  
Love is a battlefield.-_

"Please just drop it," Suki was a bit annoyed. "What have you all done so far?"

"Just stretches and a few drills. After you still hadn't shown up we paired off for some sparring."

"Good" Suki was impressed that everyone was so in line even without their leader. "I'm feeling a bit tired today though so I'll just sit out. We have an odd number of people today anyways."

"Okay, if you need to talk about anything..."

"I said to drop it!" Suki unintentionally lashed out. She walked away leaving Ty Lee to wonder what could have happened in the last day to cause such a change in her aura.

Suki swelled with pride watching her students and peers train. She strolled around the room taking mental notes on which recruits needed work on various forms or stances. She'd interrupt a spar every now and then to instruct someone how a strike should have been dealt or if someone had a hole in their defense. She smiled to herself. The pain from yesterday seemed nothing more then a bad dream. She heard the door open and closed again. 'Looks like I'll get to spar today after all' she thought turning to the door.

_-We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong.  
Searchin' our hearts for so long. Both of us knowing  
love is a battlefield.-_

Her breath seemed to be stolen from her as she watched Sokka casually walk in. Things had been going so well for her, and now here came the only thing that might cause her to become unstable again. She briskly walked to the door before he could bother anyone.

"Sokka, what are you doing here?" She made no effort in hiding her anger.

"Suki we should really talk." He started, but never got to finish expressing his thought.

"This is a place to train the mind and body in the art of battle not a place to beg forgiveness for saying something stupid." She crossed her arms and glared at the fellow warrior.

The two turned away from each other and started to part ways. Suki was planning to finish this at home until she herd something fall to the floor and Sokka call out to her again.

"What?" She stated annoyed. Then her breath was stolen a second time, her eyes drawn to Sokka's now bare chest. "Wha, what are you doing?" She could feel her face heat up and thanked Kyoshi she had face paint on.

_-You're begging me to go, you're making me stay.  
Why do you hurt me so bad?-_

"I didn't want to get my shirt all sweaty," Sokka stated. He quickly stretched his arms and legs a bit. He grinned to himself mentally, he really didn't want to go home and if this menat he could stay. He stepped away from the door and struck a fighting pose. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Suki sighed and walked over to her newly appointed sparring partner. She sized him up for a bit before getting into position. He already had made a few mistakes in the way he stood. 'This may be easier then I thought' She breathed in and out slowly. In the back of her mind she was glad Sokka didn't give up and go home.

Sokka didn't have much hand to hand combat training. He closed his eyes and remembered his training with master Piandao. If he learned to treat his sword as nothing more then an extension of himself then he should be able to apply those lessons to non-armed combat. He already had made a vital mistake,he had closed his eyes.

_-It would help me to know, do I stand in your way?  
Or am I the best thing you had?-_

They soon shot open as he was hit in the mid section multiple times. He stumbled back and quickly blocked the last few swings of the attack. He had forgotten how quick her hands were when it came to fighting. She push him back a few more steps as he could hardly dodge and block all the incoming blows. He studied her as well as he could while not opening himself to too many attacks. Something was off about her. Perhaps she had a long night as well. Sokka felt a twinge of guilt for what he had done to her, but maybe it could use it to his advantage.

"Come on," He huffed while blocking a knee directed at his ribs. "Is this the best fighter this backwater island has to offer?" Sokka sincerely hoped he wasn't crossing another line.

Suki gritted her teeth. Unknowingly she had taken Sokka's bait. Rage began to fuel her arms and legs now and she started to lose her focus. It was much easier for Sokka to dodge and strike back, however he never intended to win this fight.

_-Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why.  
But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side.-_

Suki had forgotten all about her form and setting a good example for her students and peers. Many of which who had stop their own training and decided to watch their captain at work. Suki threw a punch at Sokka's stomach which she immediately regretted.

'It's too broad, too easy to read' she grimaced to herself in her mind. As her fist flew the world seemed to slow down. 'Hes going to counter it.' And to her surprise she watched as Sokka took the full force of the punch and fell on his back.

"Why did you let me do that?" Suki asked more confused then angry.

"Because it makes us even for last night." Sokka groaned, sitting up.

The crowd of spectators had grown to just about everyone in the room by now. And upon hearing that something went down between the two fighters "last night" some started to giggle and speculate.

_-We are young, heartache to heartache we stand.  
No promises, no demands.  
Love is a battlefield.-_

"You think letting me beat you is going to make everything better?" She fumed,crossing her arms.

"Maybe not but I hope you got some of your frustration out."

Suki tackled him on the spot, angry that he interrupted her training and insulted the island again

"Suki! Suki! Please quit it! I'm sorry!" Sokka struggled to keep her flailing arms away from him. They rolled around fighting for dominance. The words "fiancé'" and "lovers" began making there way around the crowd of spectators by now. Some laughed and others merely rooted their captain on.

By the time the two warriors left the dojo things were smoother between them. They didn't walk hand and hand quiet yet but at least they had patched things up. They returned to Suki's home and made a small meal. They ate mostly in silence, both searching for something to shatter the silence. It was a futile effort and soon the dishes were washed and put away like every night.

_-We are strong no one can tell us we're wrong.  
Searchin' our hearts for so long. Both of us knowing  
love is a battlefield.-_

Suki walked into her room and sat on the bed. The room seemed to be ablaze, colored by the sunset. She grabbed her brush and brought through her hair a couple times. She glanced at Sokka who poked his head through the door.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure" She offered the space next to her on the bed, blushing a bit. It still embarrassed her a bit to have him in her room.

He sat down resting his elbows on his knees, looking to the ground. The topic was unavoidable, but he didn't want to shake the steady foundation they had just made together so soon. In the end he had to trust in their relationship.

"There's something I have to tell you."

Suki was a bit worried, sensing the seriousness in his voice. "What is it Sokka?"

He took a deep breath, "In two days there's a trade ship leaving for the Southern Water Tribe from the mainland, I'm going to catch it and head home." He glanced up to meet her eyes, which held a torn look in them. "I need to leave the island tomorrow."

_-We're losing control, will you turn me away?  
Or touch me deep inside?-_

She couldn't deny that she felt hurt again, but this time she couldn't run. If it was his last night here she didn't want him to spend it alone.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to make you stay a little longer?" She now leaned against him unintentionally. Her body refusing to budge unless he moved her.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing to worry about though," he voice carried a note of hope " I'm not sure how long I'll stay there but I will come back if you'll wait for me." He wrapped an arm around her.

Suki didn't allow herself to answer. She wasn't sure if she would want to wait too long if anything should happen to him. She didn't answer, afraid her voice would betray herself. She didn't answer afraid her choice would betray him.

_-And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
Theres no way this could die.-_

Suki lost herself in his deep blue eyes and brought her arms around him in an embrace. She held on to him tightly as if the moment she let go she'd drown forever in their calming reflections.

They drew closer and their deep breaths rushed against each others skin. Each breath deeper as if their lives depended on breathing in each other rather then the spring air. No matter how many times they shared a kiss in the past Suki's heart always felt as it may burst when their lips brushed against each other.

Sokka combed his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss and daring her to do the same. Their tongues wrapped around one another, fighting for the upper hand as they did earlier that day.

_-But if we get much closer we could lose control.  
And if your heart surrenders you'll need me to hold.-_

Laying down their lips broke apart from one another's. They still gazed into each others eyes almost as if breaking it could shatter the serenity they created.

_-We are young, heartache to heartache we stand.  
No promises, no demands.  
Love is a battlefield.  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong.  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
love is a battlefield.-_

There was an understanding between the two that tonight wasn't the night to exchange the gifts a body and soul could only give once. If anything they could find sleep in each others arms.

**Not much to say here. Thanks to everyone who read. Thanks tp oOSukiOo and arizony for reviewing again (and oOSukiOo you'll just have to keep reading and find out). And thanks to those who added Destiny Incarnate to their story alerts/favorite stories (you know who you are). Every little bit of support helps.**

In the next chapter: Love lessons were scarce when they were fighting a war. How will his farewell affect the young girl's heart? 


	7. Departure

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas.**

_-Again these are lyrics.-_

Chapter 7: Departure.

Sokka rustled around in bed a bit, not wanting to awake the girl who had fallen asleep with her arm draped across his chest. Despite the comfort she provided him his mind couldn't help but to pester him with a barrage of thoughts. Having to break up this wonderful little life they lived for the past two weeks tugged at his heartstrings in sickening way. He had to ask himself if doing the right thing was always worth it. A darker part of his mind tempted him to just forget everything and everyone at the Southern Water Tribe, he could turn his back on them and just stay here forever. He chased the dark plot from his mind. He wasn't going to abandon the people he fought so hard side by side with.  
'I'm not giving up on any of them.' He told himself with renewed determination.

His hand made its way on to hers and he gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb. Her skin was soft and warm. It was hard to believe this same hand was capable of inflicting such pain on another. His stomach was still a bit sore whenever he bent over. Pining for a bit more of her touch he slid his hand underneath hers and interlaced their fingers. She shifted a bit in response. Taking his eyes off the ceiling he began to watch her sleeping figure as well as he could in the limited moonlight. Heartbeats came quicker and harder as he traced her curves underneath the bed sheet they shared.

_-We were drawn from the weeds.  
We were brave like soldiers.  
Falling down under the pale moonlight.-_

Again, his mind boggled over right and wrong. He re-envisioned last nights events.

Pent up desire found outlets through eyes, hands and mouths. She lay under him, her breaths rugged and her hair tossed and tangled. She begged him to continue his raid and promised to return his efforts all with her eyes. He almost gave in to the burning that ebbed and flowed throughout him every time he took a breath. It wasn't right though. They couldn't do this just to have him leave the next day. He had removed himself from above her, and laid by her side. His eyes returned an apology. She was discouraged but gave him a small smile anyways. Throwing an arm over him she buried her face in the curve of his neck.

Indeed there wasn't many rewards for doing the right things in life. All the reasons he needed were in his arms or back home. Without thinking he squeezed her hand. Sighing, he hoped he wouldn't live to regret the choice he made last night. Sokka considered the many what ifs of last night, letting his mind slip into the gutter a bit. The young warrior was only human after all.

The sun had started breaking through the horizon and dispelling the dark night. Suki had begun to stir from her sleep as she felt something tug at her hand. She strained to open her eyes and glanced at the figure next to her. Sokka seemed to be deep in thought. She buried her face the same way she did before and nuzzled his neck a bit.

_-You were holding me  
like someone broken.  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now.-_

"What are you doing up already?" She asked, muffled by his neck.

"I'm not sure, I just couldn't sleep." He blew a hair which had strayed from the rest away from his face. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Maybe, I don't mind though." She pulled away from his neck and gave his hand a squeeze. "Whats on your mind?"

"Not much, just last night."

She nodded. Last night had been a little awkward. She had offered everything to him and he refused. She had been hurt and confused, but he was still there to comfort her. A small part of her mind scolded her for this. She was relying on him again when she should be more independent, especially since he was leaving today for who know how long. A pang of loneliness infected her heart despite the fact he was right here beside her. She wished she could stop the day from passing, that maybe if they went back to sleep it would stop time and he'd never have to leave. She sighed, time stands still for no one.

"Whats wrong?" Sokka had noticed the wistful expression on her face.

_-Just let me hold you while you're falling apart.  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down.-_

She contemplated whether to bother him with her problems or not. Too prideful for her own good she put on another front.

"Oh, its nothing." She flashed him a smile. Sokka shrugged it off of his mind. The two sat in silence until a stomach growl disrupted it.

"Hungry?" Suki asked already knowing the answer. She wondered when she'd see the day Sokka refuse food.

"Maybe," His voiced held a playful tone to it.

"Maybe?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe my stomachs just mad at you for mistreating it yesterday."

"_Me_ mistreating it?" She countered. " You let me hit you!"

Sokka turned his head away, shutting his eyes. "Either way I think you owe it an apology."

Suki played along, throwing the sheet off of them she hovered above his stomach.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Sokka stomach." She gave it a small peck and focused back on his face. It was amazing how he could get her to do the silliest things.

_-Fall on me. Tell me everything you want me to be.  
Forever with you, forever in me.  
Ever the same.-_

"Better now?"

"No," he stated matter-of-factly. "_Now_ I'm hungry."

She giggled. "Well I have to go down to the dojo first," Standing up she stretched her arms over her head. "after that I'll come back and we'll have breakfast."

"Your not training today?" Sokka was thrown off about the 'coming back' part.

"I wanted to spend whatever time with you I could." She could feel her face heat up a bit from this confession.

She felt her blush grow as he stood up and approach her. He leaned in and gently kissed her.  
"Thanks, I was hoping we'd have a bit more time together."

"Its no problem Sokka."

_-We would stand in the wind.  
We were free like water. Flowing down,  
under the warmth of the sun.-_

They were soon dressed for the day and Sokka started a fire for breakfast to cook over. Suki had written a note for the girls stating what they were to work on that day and where they could find her if an emergency that required her help came up. She was on her way out the door when Sokka stopped her.

"Are you going to be warm enough in that?" He referred to the sleeveless tunic she wore. The winds picked up a bit since they woke up.

"I won't be out for that long, thanks though," She smiled at his concern for her. She was out the door without another word.

The rest of the morning went pretty uneventfully. They shared an enjoyable last meal together, chatting about whatever came to mind. Both stood clear of bringing up Sokkas department in hopes of preserving the good mood. It was inevitable though and eventually Sokka began packing his things up.

"So are you coming to the docks with me?" Sokka asked standing by the door, his sword and bag slung over his shoulder.

Suki had to think about it. She remembered how hard it was watching him leave the last time they parted ways. She almost broke down and cried watching Appa disappear into the clouds knowing he took Sokka with him. Was she really going to let him inflict such pain on her heart again? Despite the voice in her head telling her not to let him sway her emotions so much she nodded.

_-Now it's cold and we're scared.  
And we've both been shakin'.Hey look at us man,_

_this doesn't need to be the end.-_

Sokka put his bag down and began to dig through it. He brought the familiar blue cloak out and offered it to her. She tried to decline stating she would be fine but he wouldn't have it.

"Take it as a gift," he tried to persuade her. " if anything will you keep it safe for me until I come back?"

She couldn't refuse after he had said this. The cloak was now physical proof of his promise to return to her. Her sight fell to the ground and she threw the cloak around her.

"Are you sure you'll come back?" She felt like a child for being so forlorn over him leaving. She hated feeling so weak and powerless.

Sokka took her hand and opened the door. "Suki my dear the Avatar himself couldn't keep me away," he reassured her.

_-Just let me hold you while you're falling apart.  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down.-_

They arrived with time to spare. They sat down together on one of the docks, letting their legs swing over the edge just above the water. A tension hung between them and stole all thoughts of conversation before they could become reality. They had trouble even looking at one another, knowing that goodbyes would soon have to be exchanged. Suki desperately search for something to say but her mind continued to fail her and she had to settle on gently squeezing his hand and continue watching the waves roll in and out.

The time had finally come and a man informed Sokka to board the ship. One last kiss was shared and sadden looks were exchanged. In one last embrace Sokka had declared his promise again.

"I'll be back, don't worry."

_-Fall on me. Tell me everything you want me to be.  
Forever with you, forever in me.  
Ever the same.  
Call on me I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me.  
Forever its you. Forever in me.  
Ever the same.-_

Their gaze didn't break from one another's as the ship pulled away from the docks. A panicked feeling arose in Sokka's stomach. There was a straining in his chest the smaller Suki's figure became. Unsure what he was doing he yelled out to her, letting whatever was pent up in his heart and soul out in the open. His voice threated to break from the emotion his words held.

"Suki, I love you! Don't worry about me! I'll come back!" He assured her with the words that were never spoken between the two.

_-You may need me there to carry all your weight.  
But you're no burden I assure.  
You tide me over with a warmth I'll not forget.  
But I can only give you love.-_

The world was silent to her ears, unsure if she had just heard him correctly. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She should have been happy, the man who had such a hold on her loved her. But as the boat pulled farther and farther away she felt a pain grown inside of her. It was almost like the boat was bonded to her and torn part of her away with every inch it moved.

_-Fall on me. Tell me everything you want me to be.  
Forever with you, forever in me.  
Ever the same.  
Call on me I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me.  
Forever its you. Forever in me.  
Ever the same.-_

He said he loved her and she believed him. But why did he tell her now while he was leaving? The tears blazed trails down her cheeks as she continue to ask herself 'Why?'.

**I had a hard time choosing the song for this one. It was going to be this one or "Don't wanna miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. I decided on this one because it showed a little more of the happiness between Sokka and Suki as well as the torn feelings Suki is experiencing. Thanks to oOSukiOo and arizony again for just being kind and reviewing. By the way oOSukiOo I would absolutely love if you drew something from the story or even if its just inspired by it. Let me know as soon as you do! And thanks again to the few who added this story to their story alert list ( so how about a review now? wink wink, nudge nudge.)**

For the Next Chapter: The young warrior returns home to confront his father. But how will he support his people and stay with the woman he loves?


	8. Homecoming

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "A Long December" By the Counting Crows.**

A/N: I forgot to warn of slight KaTaang in this chapter!

-_Hello I'm the lyrics-_

Chapter 8: Homecoming

The same fight that was fought everyday since the beginning of time was being waged above his head. The horizon was streaked with oranges and pinks as the day threatened to take control of the sky from the night. It never mattered how deep or dark the night seemed, the day would always break it. Sokka stood alone on the deck of the trade ship staring at the sunrise with a stoic expression. Soon they would be arriving at the shores of the Southern Water Tribe. He couldn't help but to feel disappointed at the lack of joy he felt as land started to appear on the horizon. He had been ecstatic to return after the war. It was different this time, he felt like he had left something behind. As the ship slowly swayed he swore he could feel something rattle inside of him.

The sun had made its full appearance in the sky by the time the ship docked at a small port. After thanking the captain of the ship for his hospitality and help Sokka began the trek that would take him home.

_-A long December and theres reason to believe,  
maybe this year will be better then the last.-_

He gave an annoyed sigh, what he wouldn't give for some sort of mount right now. He didn't mind the weather, the sun and his parka had kept him warm enough for the snowy conditions of the south pole. It was the combination of the sunlight and snow which drove the young man crazy at the moment. The reflected light threatened to blind him if he kept his eyes fully opened for too long. That combined with the fact that he had grown tired of wandering around alone made him want to quit walking all together. Familiar sights took shape began to take shape in the distance. He sped up to a run, maybe he'd buy an eelhound or something someday but right now he'd better just get home.

The whole tribe seemed busy as Sokka walked past his fellow tribesmen. Groups of men were off to hunt while others did their part to help the tribe. He waved and greeted those who called out to him. They were delighted to see him back so soon after hearing that he would be gone for some time. Sokka had noticed a few faces he'd never seen before. They were new to him but he could tell they were Water Tribe. Perhaps they were from one of the smaller tribes that populated the south. He would have to ask Katara about this later.

_-I can't remember the last thing you said as you were leavin'.  
Now the days go by so fast.-_

"Hey watch it!" Sokka was snapped back into reality as he collided with another body. Light blue eyes met his own as he glanced down at the person he ran into. She reminded him of his sister although her skin was somewhat fairer and her hair shorter. She couldn't of been much older then Katara he thought, studying her while she laid there on her back.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to help me up?" It was apparent in her voice that she was annoyed.

Sokka blushed slightly as he was forcefully brought back to reality again. "I'm sorry about that," he quickly took her hand and pulled her upright. Crouching down he helped her gather the items she had been carrying which were now scattered in the snow.

"Who are you anyways?" She eyed him without lifting her head.

"I'm Sokka." They both stood up and he handed what he had over. "I'm chief Hakoda's son."

"Well Sokka I'll let you off the hook this time." She began to walk away. "But don't let it happen again."

"What a pushy girl..." Sokka said to himself. Without another thought he was on his way again.

_-And it's one more day up in the canyon.  
And it's one more night in Hollywood.  
If you think that I might be forgiven... I wish you would.-_

Sokka peered into the small ice house he shared with his family. He dropped his bag to the side of the doorway and noticed how silent it was. Figuring everyone was out doing something he took seat, allowing his tired legs some rest. He soaked in the silence, letting his thoughts run free. No matter how many times he let his mind jump from idea to idea it always seemed to settle on one thing. No matter what picture he attempted to paint in his mind it was always painted in _her_ colors. And no matter what grand scene he could plan out it always paled in comparison to her beauty. In the short time they were separated he had grown to miss her so much. A greedy part of him hoped she was missing him this much. The sound of laughter drew Sokka's attention to the doorway. He waited with anticipation to see who would walk through the door. Her voice gave her away before she could enter, after all it was the motherly, nagging voice that still ran through his mind whenever he thought he should be doing something.

_-The smell of hospitals in winter.  
And the feeling that its all a lot of oysters, but no pearls.-_

"Katara!" he greeted her warmly, standing up and offering her a hug.

"Sokka, when did you get back?" The Katara gave the basket she was carrying to Aang, who had fallowing close behind her. She hugged her brother and had a seat across from him. Aang had decided to set the basket down and join the two before chiming in with his usual cheery voice.

"Welcome back Sokka."

"And what do we owe a visit from the all mighty Avatar to?" Sokka joked.

"Just wanted to visit a few friends of mine." Aang smiled in response.

"Oh I'm just a friend now?" Katara's voice seemed to carry some unspoken threat with it.

"Of course not!" Aang reassured her by placing his hand on top of hers.

"Good!" She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I hate to put an end to all the love in this room right now," Sokka began still not quite use to seeing his sister and the Avatar together, "But what's with all the new people walking around?"

"Oh they're all here to help the expansion project. We managed to get some of the Water Benders from the North Pole and a bunch of people from the smaller tribes down here." Katara explained.

"Oh yeah..." Sokka had forgotten that the Southern Water Tribe requested help from the Northern tribe so that they could rebuild quicker and be better prepared if anything like the war should happen again.

"So how did things with Suki go?" Katara leaned forward expectingly.

"You want the short or long version?" Sokka seriously doubted that she was going to ask for the short version. He knew how much she liked being informed on his love life.

"Tell me everything."

Of course Sokka wasn't going to share absolutely everything that happened the past two weeks but he knew how much would satisfy his sister.

"... and I told her I loved her." Sokka was a bit embarrassed. Both Katara and Aang leaned in towards him.

_-All at once you look across a crowded room  
to see the way that light attaches to a girl.-_

"And what did she say?" Katara asked eagerly.

"I don't know what she said."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Katara furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Well the boat was pulling away and-" Sokka flinched as his sisters hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"You waited until after the boat took off to tell her?!" She nearly screamed.

"Well I wasn't quite sure until we started drifting apart and..." Sokka couldn't really explain it any clearer then that.

"Aang, promise me you won't take any romantic advice from Sokka." She turned to the Air bender.

"Don't worry, I already made that mistake once." Aang gave a small nod. "What are you going to do now Sokka?"

_-And it's one more day up in the canyon.  
And it's one more night in Hollywood.  
If you think you might come to California... I think you should.-_

"Well seeing as the rebuilding will probably go without too many problems and that the Avatar will be around to help," he shot a glance at Aang whose cheeks started to turn red, "I'll probably ask for dad's blessing and go live on Kyoshi Island."

"His blessing?" Aang scratched his head a bit confused.

"You see Aang," Katara began to explain "If Sokka just left the water tribe and lived some where else he'd become somewhat of a pariah. Even more so because he's the son of the chief."

"But if I get his blessing then I can come visit whenever I want, although they'll probably want to test my loyalty somehow." Sokka stated, folding his arms and nodding.

"So when are you going to ask him?"

"I'll bring it up at dinner." Sokka didn't let his expression tell how never he was about confronting his father.

"Dinners not going to be done for a while, so maybe you should go out and relax for a while." Katara suggested.

Sokka picked up on the hint right away. "Alright I'll leave you two love birds alone." he headed towards the door. "But no funny stuff while I'm gone!" he added before completely leaving.

_-Drove up to Hillside Manor sometime after 2 A.M.  
And talked a little while about the year.-_

Sokka was unsure what to do with his time. With everybody else busy he was unsure what to do with himself. He found himself walking a familiar path he used to take every now and then when he was younger. It brought him to the same little hill it always had. He came here a lot when he wanted to think. The view over the snowy fields wasn't spectacular but it always got the gears in his mind moving. After his mother had passed he came here a lot more often. He would spend his time here just remembering her, he would let himself cry if he needed to. He couldn't cry in front of all the other people of the tribe of course, not if he wanted to prove to them he was going to be a strong warrior someday. And even a few times he would try to wrap him young mind around the concept of death. What a horrible taste that word left in his mouth. He never did figure out everything he wanted to know about it, to this day he was still unsure what death really was.

"Hey Sokka," a somewhat familiar voice broke the silence.

He turned to the same light blue eyes that had caught his attention hours before. She stood with her arms behind her back, leaning forwards a bit.

"Oh, Hi." He replied rather stoically, unsure why she was here.

"You looked lonely so I came up to see you." She grinned a cute little smile.

_-I guess the winter make you laugh a little lower,  
talk a little slower about the things you could not show her.-_

"Uh, Thanks?" Sokka wondered why a girl he hardly knew was concerned whether he was lonely or not. Especially when there was work to be done.

"Well if that's the way you're gonna show your gratitude..." She pouted and began to leave before Sokka spoke up.

"It's not that!" he had to admit, he was a little lonely. It might be nice to have someone to talk to for a while. "It's just I don't even know your name."

She thought to herself for a bit. Did I really forget to introduce myself? She questioned.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Keiko from the Northern Water Tribe." She extended a gloved hand to him.  
He shook it with a firm grip.

"Keiko huh? That's a nice name," He said nonchalantly.

"Thanks." She responded, taking a few steps to join him on the hill.

_-And it's been a long December and theres reason to believe,  
maybe this year will be better then the last.  
I cant remember all the times I tried to tell myself to hold on  
to these moments as they pass. -_

The two talked for sometime about anything and everything. He told her about his life and traveling with the Avatar and she would complain about her boring life at the North pole. They chatted briefly about what plans had been decided for the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka learned that she was a Water Bender who master, or rather grandfather, Paku agreed to train after they had come and gone so long ago. Before they both knew it the sun had begun its decent and night was preparing its reign over the sky again. They ran back to the tribe before it got too late.

_-And its one more day up in the canyon.  
And its one more night in Hollywood.  
Its been so long since I've seen the ocean...I guess I should.-_

"Thanks for talking with me Sokka, I'll see you around okay?" She called to him before she ran off.

Sokka smiled to himself before entering his home, maybe he wouldn't be so lonely while he was here after all.

**Hello all. This one took a bit longer then usual to get out of my head for some reason but here it is. Thanks to oOSukiOo and arizony for their support from the get go. A smaller thanks to those who read but didn't review ( please review next time. Pretty please?) As a warning for the next chapter there will be quiet a few references and qoutes from Bruce Lee. So if you don't like Bruce (how could you not like him?) you might want to take it with a grain of salt.**

**For the next Chapter: The young warrior's trails begin. But his body wont be the only thing tested as the girl with fair skin and a pretty smile waits for him everyday.**


	9. Be like Water

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and I don't own "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin.  
**

_-If you made it this far you should know what the lyrics look like.-_

Chapter 9: Be like Water.

His shadow was one of the first to be casted on the pristine snow the next morning. Sokka was unable to get back to sleep after awaking earlier then he hoped. No matter hard he tried to get back to sleep it would elude him. He grew tired of the futility of it all and decided to take a morning walk before meeting with his father and grandfather. Hakoda didn't sound too thrilled to hear his son didn't want to follow in his footsteps and lead the tribe one day. At the same time, he knew that Sokka had to live his own life even if it lead away from the South Pole.

_-So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors.  
Alone I walk the winding way. (here I stay)-_

Sokka had to question what was store for him. The ideas of tests and trials danced circles in his head. The two words intimidated him in a way he didn't think words could. His stomach nervously churned. He sighed, there was no use in letting something that he knew so little about bother him. He tried to make room in his mind for a new thought. Before going to bed tonight maybe he'd write a letter to Suki he thought. What could he say in it though? The last time they spoke he confessed his love to her, he recalled sheepishly. He didn't even know how she reacted to his confession. He wasn't ever sure how he could follow that up. Maybe it was better to think about this later, he concluded, heading to the ice house where he was to meet his father.

He took a few deep breaths, doing his best to stop the turning in his stomach before entering. Inside his father and grandfather, as well as some of the older men of the Southern Water Tribe sat and discussed some important subject. He made sure to stay quiet and respectful until they were ready to address him. With their business concluded several of the men stood to leave. Sokka bowed his head politely to each one who passed by, then turned back to the remaining men in the room. There was his father, Pakku, Bato and a few other men he didn't know by name.

_-It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger.  
I live to die another day, until I fade away.-_

"Sokka," Hakoda addressed with a firmness of a leader rather than a father. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Sokka did as he was told.

"What business do we have with the great war hero today?" Bato joked, looking to the other men.

"We're going to discuss the young man's future." Pakku answered

"Oh, are we getting him ready to be the next chief?" Bato questioned, raising a eyebrow.

"No, quite the opposite," Hakoda joined in. "He wants to leave the tribe."

Bato's expression fell a bit. "Leave?" He asked Sokka. "You don't want to follow in your father's footsteps?"

Sokka had thought long and hard about this while he was on Kyoshi Island. He spoke with as much confidence as he muster.

"My father once told me a man must put more than his strength and intelligence into leading a tribe. He must put his very heart into each task he is handed. My heart, however," his voice lost a bit of its volume, "Is in the hands of another."

"And why can't she come here?" Bato asked stroking his chin.

"The village she lives in is much smaller than our tribe, I'd rather move there and help protect it if anything were to happen."

"I see." Bato turned to the other men.

"Well Sokka I've already discussed the matter with your grandfather," Hakoda threw a glance to Pakku. "We decided that if you can handle the tasks we give you we'll give you our blessing to leave."

Sokka nodded to them, "Thank you, I'll do my best." He didn't let his excitement show in his words.

"Your grandfather will direct you in the first task." Hakoda gestured towards Pakku. "You may wait for him outside."

"Thank you." Sokka bowed again before leaving.

_-Why give up? Why give in? Its not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become, desolate. It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end. -_

He waited with anticipation outside the ice house for the older water tribesman. His mind raced, wondering what his first trail could be. He wished he could ask Katara what it was like working with Pakku. Although he had spent a fair amount of time with the older man they had never worked together. They had talked over meals and such but that was the extent of their relationship.

"Are you ready Sokka?" The man in question stood behind him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sokka spun to face him.

"Good then, follow me." He began to lead Sokka away from the tribe.

Pakku finally stopped them when they were a few minutes from the outskirts of the tribe. He struck a water bending pose and after a few movements the field of snow they stood on was more compact and much easier to walk on.

"Water is a truly wondrous thing, you know." Pakku stated turning to the young man. "The water we see and use today is the same water thats been on this planet since the beginning of its birth. Since then water has gained and carried with it a vast amount of knowledge. Before you leave us we want to teach you some of the lessons that the water tribes have learned from studying it."

Sokka nodded, trying to keep in mind everything his grandfather just said. "What am I learning first then?" He asked.

"You will learn a style of Water Tribe marital arts." Pakku prepared himself. "Come, try  
and hit me."

_-Surround me, it's easy, to fall a part completely.  
I feel you creeping up again. (in my head) -_

Sokka approached him, unsure at first whether he should seriously hit a man of Pakku's's age. He had swung and to his surprised missed. Pakku had stepped in and out of his range and before Sokka could stop the elder man he had been struck several times and thrown off balance. He sat on the packed snow, watching Pakku as he began to explain.

"Remember, when your opponent expands you must contract, when they contract you must expand. Fight like water."

He held a hand out to Sokka and helped him up. The two fought and once again the younger water tribesman was left on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Are you thinking about what I said?" Pakku noticed no change in Sokka's approach.

"I think I need a bit more than 'fight like water'"

Pakku showed him more strikes as he tried to help his new pupil understand.

"You must be formless, shapeless like water. When you put water in a cup, it becomes the cup. If you put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Water can flow or it can crash. Be water Sokka."

"How do I pass this trial?"

"When you can knock me down."

The task was deceptively difficult as almost an hour later Sokka was still unsuccessful, battered and bruised.

"Maybe we should give it a rest for now," Pakku helped him up one last time. There were only so many times he could best the young man before he felt there could be something more important he could be doing. "You'll come back here every morning until you can beat me."

_-It's over, no longer, I feel it growing colder.  
I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin.-_

Sokka trailed behind Pakku, feeling pulses of pain every now and then from his newly earned bruises. Something told him that unless he learned quick, there would be very painful times ahead of him.

"Having fun?" Keiko's voice rang out as he passed the ice house where he met his father an hour earlier. She leaned against the wall and watched him rub his shoulder.

"A blast. Can't you tell?"

She giggled at him. "Aw, what's wrong? Played a bit too rough in the snow?"

"I ought to play you..." He half threatened, not really sure what he meant by it. He joined her by the wall and sat down.

"Oh please, I'd water bend you into a snowball before you knew what hit you." She nudged him with her leg.

"Great, outdone by a bender again." He elbowed her leg in return. They shared a smile and laughed.

_-Why give up? Why give in? Its not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become, desolate. It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end. -_

The following days passed the same way this one had. He'd wake up and train with Pakku, and on his way back Keiko would be waiting for him. Weeks past and Sokka's skills continued to grow. It was not until almost two months later Sokkas day had come.

The two fighters stood at a stalemate, each breathing heavily. Neither man dared to move, afraid that a hole would open and their defenses. Sokka replayed a lesson Pakku had taught him earlier. You shouldn't strike, the opportunity arises and 'it' strikes by itself.

Sokka stepped forward swaying to the left, dodging a blow. Swiftly he hooked his right foot behind Pakku's's left. He pulled his foot back to him and jabbed at his masters chest. It played in slow motion as he watched his grandfather lose balance and fall onto his back. Sokka's eyes went wide as it all connected in his mind. He had did it, after almost two months he had overcome his first trial.

Pakku stood back up, dusting himself off. "Congratulations," he patted his grandson on the shoulder, "you have to promise me you'll keep practicing when you leave us."

Sokka smiled at the older man, "When I come to visit we'll have to spar again, I promise."

Sokka ran back to the tribe, excited to tell Keiko the good news. When he rounded the corner to their meeting place the girl with the light blue eyes and the cute smile didn't stand there. His eyes met the soft eyes of his sister. He couldn't help but to feel a little forlorn.

_-I've lost my way  
I've lost my way  
but I will go on until the end.-_

"Expecting someone else?" Katara questioned him, her voice insinuating she knew he was.

"No, not really." He lied.

"Sokka," She shook her head. She had wondered if the girl she had seen flirting with him was just a misunderstanding. She walked past him, turning to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget who you're doing this all for."

He wasn't sure what she meant by those words, but they awakened something painful inside him. The letter he meant to write Suki still sat at home, with little more than the date written on it. It hardly felt like any time had past at all. Had his mind really been so preoccupied with other things he would forget about her? His back hit the wall and he slid to the ground. He needed to think, it wouldn't matter if Keiko came now.

-_Living is, hard enough, without you F-ing up._  
_Why give up? Why give in? Its not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become, desolate. It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end.-_

"You didn't take it too easy on him did you?" Bato asked Pakku as he reentered the Ice house.

"Maybe a bit, but you shouldn't make young hearts wait too long, after all," Pakku grinned. "He should be ready for you now, though."

"Good, he'll need it." Bato chuckled.

**Another one bites the dust! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. To those who didn't review but added to they're author/stories lists I'd like to thank you as well and hope you decide to leave me some input on the next chapter. You all are great and I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so far! By the way, many of the lines Pakku says in this chapter are from/based on quotes from Bruce Lee regarding his style of fighting known as Jeet Kun Do.**

For the next chapter: The young man is sent on a hunting trip like no other. But can he keep his mind on the game and off his water bending partner?


	10. Roka

Destiny Incarnate, A Story told in Songfic

**I don't own Avatar or "Happens all the Time" by Cold.**

_-Lyrics-_

Chapter 10: Roka

Keiko watched the tan young man as he started to pound another stake in the ground, securing his tent. She had gained a new hobby in watching him. Of course, she'd never let him catch her staring at him. She wasn't sure why he was so fascinating to her lately. Even on the boat ride here she had stayed silent and studied him, and she was normally a very talkative girl. He gave her a warmth she hadn't felt since she was back home, since long before she left.

She had a good life back n the Northern Water Tribe. Born the oldest daughter in a family of five, she had some responsibility but not too much. Her family had been well off, earning just enough to afford some luxuries. Everyone in the family had been blessed with the gift of water bending. With her mother, father and older brother helping her, she was quick to learn. She had a few close friends, she even grew very close to her betrothed. She would even go as far as saying she was falling in love with the young man. But that was sometime ago. She could never find out how he felt now. She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of the man she had been about to marry.

_-I still hang on every word  
in a world of faded memories where you're still in love with me.-_

"Same plan as last time, everyone!" Bato announced, breaking Keiko's train of thought. They had been looking for tigerwhales for the last two and a half weeks with no luck. Hopping from island to island while looking for fish who were big enough and known for eating people who had fallen into the water was not her idea of fun. Although, once she heard Sokka was going she was glad to volunteer.

She leaned against a rock, enjoying what warmth she could soak in from the sun. The young man she had been watching all day had come over to chat with her.

"You're not going to get much of a suntan like that," he teased, noticing her relaxed form.

"Are you asking me to strip down Sokka?" She asked as innocently as she could. She mentally grinned, She hadn't known him too long but she knew he'd have trouble countering that remark.

"N...no I wasn't saying that." Sokka gave up and sat in front of her. "So whats up?"

"Just wishing we'd find those stupid tigerwhales already."

"Not enjoying sleeping under the stars?"

"I don't mind the stars, I just want to sleep in a bed again," she huffed. "And I'm sick of only eating whatever we fish up."

_-I can see it in your eyes  
a look as if your Major Tom has lost control-_

Upon hearing her second complaint Sokka reached in his pocket and brought out a small package wrapped in paper. Unwrapping it he took a piece of the dried meat inside and offered it to her.

"What is it?" She eyed the meat in her hand.

"The last of my jerky stash." He said as if everyone had a jerky stash, while chewing on the other piece. "It's all the way from the Earth Kingdom."

Nodding she took a bite. Jerky wasn't really her thing, she didn't enjoy having to work so hard just to chew her food. But it was a gift, and she'd never eaten anything from the Earth Kingdom before. Ripping a small piece off, she took a little time to enjoy the flavor. If anything, it was a welcome change to fish. She glanced up at Sokka, who was very content wrestling with the dried meat. She didn't quite know why, but he reminded her of home. She smiled and ripped another small piece of jerky off.

The rest of the day passed with no notable game spotted. The group ate a small dinner, and soon everyone was turning in for the night. Tomorrow was the last day they were spending on this island, if their game wasn't spotted they'd go on to the next one. Keiko honestly wasn't sure how much more she could take of this hunting trip. She closed her eyes and the picture of her betrothed was planted in her mind. She still knew his features to the smallest detail. It didn't surprise her. She was very much in love with him back then. She could still remember how dark his hair was and how easily she got lost when she buried her face in it. And his eyes, even lighter than her own, seemed to pierce her with every glance he shared with her. She felt her cheeks heat up remembering how toned his body was, although she'd never admit how acquainted she was with it. She hated the fact that she was still so attached to him. She started to drift to sleep while wondering how well he remembered her.

_-I must hold on.  
This happens all the time, I still find my faith in you.  
I can't hold on.  
This happens all the time, I still my way to you. -_

She was rudely awakened the next morning by a pair of hands and a loud voice.

"Keiko, wake up! They found the Tigerwhales! We need to get out there!"

She groaned, sitting up she stared daggers at the man she flirted the day away with yesterday.

"I'll... just be outside then..." Sokka stammered, picking up on her hostel vibes.

She sighed. The day had come at last. She slipped the outer layers of her attire back on, it was time to see what she spent two weeks camping for.

Sokka and Bato had already gotten the boat ready and stood waiting for her. When she arrived they all boarded the small boat and Keiko bent the waves of water to take them out. As they approached the other boats, Bato began to fill them in on the hunt and the game.

"We're dealing with a very aggressive animal here," He began while his eyes scanned the waters. "Tigerwhales are omnivorous and if you're knocked from the boat, they won't hesitate to attack you." The statement earned hard swallows from the two young adults he shared the boat with. "Keiko, you'll have to focus on defense. Keep the boat as steady as possible so that Sokka and I can get enough harpoons in it. Once it's in a weak enough state, we'll bring it in to shore."

The boats dispersed, as the groups of hunters scoped out their targets. Things seemed to become eerily quiet to Sokka. The sound of his own heartbeat became the only thing echoing in his head as he watched the large shadows underneath the water.

"Sokka," Bato called motioning to their target. "Keiko, part the water a bit."

The two men drew their weapons back, and before the animal had noticed the bending going on above it, two harpoons pierced its back. Chaos broke out as the animals thrashed about in the water, unable to fully fight their assailants. Keiko's arms swung smoothly yet quickly as she bent the water, doing her best to calm the boat. But water bending could only go so far and it couldn't stop the tigerwhale from almost tipping the boat by pushing it. The attacks stopped and the three held on to anything in reach. Keiko's eyes went wide as she heard a splash from behind her. She whipped around to see Bato, but no Sokka. She began to panic, searching the water for any sign of him. A few seconds later he surfaced to the top of the water and began swimming to the boat, unaware of the form that trailed him.  
Her hands began to shake as her eyes darted from the shadow of the tigerwhale to Sokka and back again. Was this it? Was Sokka going to die right in front of her eyes? She grit her teeth with newly found determination. No, she wasn't going let another man leave her without a proper goodbye.

_-If a dreams all that I've got,  
then I wish you're in a fairy tale where your still in love with me.-_

"Roka!" She yelled involuntarily, sending a water whip out to scoop up the fallen warrior. He was thrown onto the deck of the boat like a freshly caught fish. With a wave of her hand, the remnants of the whip became several sharp, icy daggers that shot forward into the water. Crimson blood tainted the water as they sunk into the beast's head and a harpoon sunk into its side.

"Shit..." Bato muttered, he didn't think he'd miss his mark by such a large margin.

Sokka, who by now had time to stand and ready himself, mimicked Bato's attempt. There was a loud roar as he hit the desired target.

"Good job Sokka!" Bato yelled over the noise of waves and Tigerwhales that polluted the airwaves. "Keiko! Start taking the boat in," Bato added as he secured the ropes tied to the harpoons to the ship.

That night they celebrated around the campfire. The boats were loaded with as much meat, blubber and skin as they could handle and whatever was left over was returned to the ocean. Tomorrow at dawn they would begin the trip home.

She sat by herself at the side of the fire. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as thoughts about the day drift by in her mind. She had been silent since they got to shore, hoping the rest of the night would pass without anymore thoughts of the past revisiting her. Her hopes would soon be dashed as Sokka took a seat next to her.

"Hey"

"Hi" She didn't bother to look at him.

"Thanks for saving me, I really owe you one."

"It's no problem," she waved her hand as to shoo the idea of repayment away.

"Is everything okay?" His concern was apparent in his voice.

She didn't answer him, she wondered if any good could come of letting him in on her past.

"Is it alright if I ask who Roka is?"

The name stung her deep inside as it passed his lips, even more so then usual. She sighed, not believing she was about to do this.

"He was my betrothed..."

_-I could see it in your eyes.  
A look as if your hero fell and lost his soul.-_

Underneath the light of the stars and in front of the light of the fire she told him everything. She told him of the boy she had fallen in love with and how eager she was to have a future with him. She recalled how he had convinced her to spend the night with him one day, they were going to be together forever anyways, right? With tears brimming in her eyes, she revealed that she was no longer pure and that her lover for that one night had disappeared from the Northern Water Tribe, never to be heard from again.

The silence returned after she stopped speaking. Neither of the two young adults knowing how to approach each other next. Keiko wasn't sure why she told him so much, but it left her drained of energy. Aside from the lack of strength, she felt relief. She was unsure why however. Maybe it was just from knowing that someone else knew her story.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sokka finally expressed the only thought that came to mind.

"Quit apologizing." She leaned against him. It may have been from her lack of energy, but he was extremely comfy to her right now. Her eyes slowly slid shut. Today wasn't so bad after all, she decided before drifting off to sleep.

_-I must hold on.  
This happens all the time, I still find my faith in you.  
I can't hold on.  
This happens all the time, I still my way to you. -_

Miles upon miles away, another young woman was struggling to sleep. She ran a hand through her auburn hair. Numerous times that day she was stuck with a chilling shiver down her back. And now she couldn't help but to worry about the young man who had left months earlier.

"Sokka..." She whispered into the summer breeze that came through her window. Even when surrounded by her fellow Kyoshi Warriors and pupils, she was very lonely without him.  
**Hello all! Long time no write. Thanks to Fire Lord Lionheart, Shinobi Bender, oOSukiOo, and Mr. Average for reviews (YOU GUYS ROCK!). Thanks also to anyone who read. Hopefully the next chapter will take less time to write. I've got a few ideas for oneshots also so sometime in the near future I might start posting them. If I post any I'll mention it in the next chapter.**

For the next chapter: During the war he had no problem killing the 'Melon Lord.' But will he be able to kill another dressed in his nations colors?


	11. Scarlet Tears

Destiny Incarnate, A Story told in Songfic

**I don't own Avatar or "Crying Out" by Shinedown.**

_-These are lyrics.-_

Chapter 11: Scarlet Tears

Suki causally stepped out on to her porch to admire the change in nature. Snow had blanketed her small village making it seem even more petite and quiet then ever. The wind blew the freshly fallen dust around, and despite the fact that she still wore her sleeveless tunic she didn't feel the cold at all. Taking in a deep breath of the brisk air she made her way carefully down the snow covered steps. She headed towards the dojo when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Suki!"

Her eyes opened wider as she instantly recognized the voice. She turned to see him at the in front of the woods that lie at the edge of the village.

"Sokka, you're back!" A smile grew on her face as she sprinted to him. Before she could get close to him, he turned and ran into the woods.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked and gave chase without a second thought.

"Come on, island girl," he taunted in a playful tone, "You can run faster than that can't you?"

He was right. Any day of the week she could beat him in a race, so why was the distance between them growing? No matter how hard she pushed herself, his form continued shrink. What she could still see disappeared into the light that flooded through the wood's exit.

_-Don't use a weakness, don't change the subject.  
Don't ask the questions if you fear the answers.-_

"Sokka!" She shouted, worried to have him disappear on her so quickly again. She stumbled and caught herself before she fell, muttering curses and threats at the man who was playing hard to get. Sweat slid down her forehead as she pushed her legs as hard as she could. Everything seemed to explode into light as she exited the forest and entered a small clearing.

Sokka stood in the middle of the field, watching the falling snow. He breathed calmly and smoothly, the run didn't seem to effect him at all. She stood in awe at the beautiful scene.

"Took you long enough." He smiled at her, earning a smile in response. Without hesitation she threw her arms around him and squeezed him. She felt his arms wrap around her and although she never felt the cold, his warmth was everything she needed. As a matter of fact, she never once felt the cold of the snow. And now her body felt increasingly hot, uncomfortably hot.

Her eyes opened to the sight of walls of flame closing in on them. She struggled against Sokka's embrace but no matter how she twisted and struggled she couldn't break it.

"Sokka we got to get out of here!" She began to panic.

He was calm and silent, moving his face closer to her ear he whispered a final message to her.

"I love you"

She shook as she watched in horror as the flames crept closer and closer. The the thumping of her heart was no longer a sigh of life, it had become a countdown to her death. She began to cry just as the flames were about to lick her back.

_-You look distorted, let's make you clearer.  
Lets flip the switch and use the smoke and mirrors.-_

Slate gray eyes flew open to meet only the darkness. Her breathing relaxed and deepened as she began to calm down. There were no flames that threatened to devour her, no snow outside. She rolled over placing an arm on the open space next to her. No Sokka either, she thought to herself, a bit disappointed. She brought a hand across her brow to rid herself of the cold sweat that accumulated there. Before attempting to sleep again, she silently begged the spirits to keep Sokka safe, where ever he was.

Hakoda wasn't the most delighted when he heard his son almost died during the last trial. However seeing that Sokka was willing to go so far for the tribe's sake was enough to prove his worth. He had sent his son on the last trial a few days ago. His task was to apprehend a group of outcasts who had been poaching animals. He hoped his son could complete the trial without resorting to violence, although from seeing this type of thing happen before, he knew that a confrontation was unavoidable. Sighing, he looked to the east, where Sokka headed days ago.

_-Reinvent yourself today  
Reinvent your world today.-_

Sokka scanned his surroundings for any signs of life. Tracking humans was a lot more difficult than he once thought. What he wouldn't give to have Azula's tracking abilities right now. Although, he had to wonder how much she could tell from just the remains of a slaughtered animal half buried in the snow.  
One of the other warriors he was in charge of approached him.

"Sokka it's getting late. We should start getting back to the tribe." Frustration lightly tainted his voice as another day was wasted with little progress made.

The sun had begun to decline, hanging closer to the horizon than he realized.

"Sure, gather everyone up and we'll go." Sokka couldn't deny that he was a bit crestfallen, being so close to finishing his last test and yet not knowing what to do next. With the group assembled, they headed to the small settlement they had been staying with the past few days. Along the way, Sokka had each of them report their findings, which didn't provide any new facts besides that the trail they were following was growing cold.

_-Crying out for the last time.  
Clear a space for the warning signs.  
Crying out for the last time.  
And theres no turning back now that you've opened up to your mind.-_

Early the next morning, the group boarded the sleigh they were traveling in. Two of the young men stood and propelled it via water bending. Their destination was another small settlement where they could set up camp and search the surrounding area for a few days. As they entered another group of men were leaving. Sokka looked back and took a head count of the leaving party, unsure why another group would be traveling out this far. Almost as if his glance was a physical touch, the young man leading the departing group stopped and turned to face Sokka. His ice blue eyes met Sokka's in a aggressive stare. Sokka studied the mans face, committing it to memory before he turned and broke the stare down. Something about the stranger nagged at Sokka for the rest of the day.

The battlefield held an all too familiar chaos to Sokka. The group of poachers scattered as Sokka's group pursued them. There were more poachers than Sokka had expected, but luckily Sokka's crew had water benders and the element of surprise. One by one each poacher was either tied up or tightly packed in snow. The water benders quickly tended to the wounded on both sides. A makeshift prison was bent from ice for them, small enough so that the water benders could move it along with the slay. They were ready bring their newly captured prisoners back when something in the snow caught Sokkas attention. Laying in the snow was an earing made of a short chain and a small fang. Next to it were footprints leading away from the camp.

_-What guides your vision, what holds the balance?  
Don't think that I can't see you shake and tremble.-_

"Sokka what are you waiting for?" One of his fellow warriors yelled.

"Theres still one more guy out there, I'm going to go get him!"

"How are you going to get back?"

"Send someone back for me after you get back to the town!" Sokka ran off in the direction of the footprints.

As fate would have it, the last poacher was making his way back to camp. He stopped, surprised to see Sokka running towards him. He paused, staring at Sokka the same way he did the day before. Icy blue eyes clashed with cobalt ones once again.

"What do you want?" He said in a tone as cold as his stare.

"I want you to come along peacefully." Sokka said in a stern tone.

"For what? I haven't done anything wrong.."

"Don't play stupid." Sokka reached for his sword, "We've already apprehended the rest of your group."

Drawing his own sword the young man clenched his teeth. Hoping to gain the upper hand, he quickly lunged at Sokka, who had barely enough time to roll out of the way and ready his own weapon. The snow made it harder to dodge the blade being swung at him. His arms grew tired as he parried blow after blow, waiting for the chance to break his opponents defense. A hard horizontal slash almost separated Sokka from his sword, and in this moment of weakness he felt a blade graze his jawbone. He winced as pain seared through him and warm, crimson blood coursed down his neck. Sokka took the offensive as the throbbing from his jaw fueled his strikes. A numbness returned to his arms as they threatened to give up the fight. A quick vertical slash brought Sokka to his knees, despite him putting his own blade in the way.

_-Well, I know you're nervous, this world is scary.  
You have to let go all the madness you carry. -_

"It was a noble attempt, _hero_." He held his sword over his head, ready to exhaust the last of Sokkas energy with another vertical slash.

Without thinking Sokka, dropped his guard and thrust his sword forward, deep into the young mans stomach. Both ice blue eyes and cobalt eyes widened at the realization of the event that just occurred. Snow was stained a deep crimson and the man who kept the upper hand most of the fight, fell to his knees.

_-Reinvent yourself today.  
Reinvent your world today.-_

Sokka began to shake, never before had he caused another person to bleed so much. He stared at his gloved hands which shook and twitched. He removed one glove and brought his hand to his own wound.

"Hey," the dying man whispered. He was falling short of breath and the color was fading from his face. "Are you going to finish the job or what?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka's voice even shook a bit. Despite what some people thought war hadn't made watching death any easier.

"I was compassionate enough to kill and not just maim."

Sokka took his weapon in his hand, slowly he put the blade to the other mans throat.

"I kind of wish I could go home one more time." Icy blue eyes began to lose their shine.

"I'm sorry." Sokka closed his eyes and cut as clear as he could.

_-Crying out for the last time.  
Clear a space for the warning signs.  
Crying out for the last time.  
And theres no turning back now that you've opened up to your mind.-_

By the time Sokka's escort arrived a makeshift grave was dug and filled, a sword serving as the headstone.

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Life has been kind of hectic and it's been hard to find the time and muse to write. This chapter was a bit small so I had to cut the end of the song a bit. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 10.**

**In the next chapter: The warrior leaves again for Kyoshi island. He can't wait to see her again but whats this heaviness in his heart? **


	12. Tempting Sokka

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**I don't own Avatar or "ZZYXZ Road" By Stone Sour.**

_-These are lyrics-_

Chapter 12: Tempting Sokka

Sokka never thought of his home as a cold place. During his travels the people he met always seemed a bit surprised when he admitted this. However, things were different since he returned from his last trial earlier this morning. The wind seemed to pass right through his thick parka and send chills up his spine. He drew a deep breath and entered the ice house where he was to report to his father.

He stood up straight and respectful at the table where his father looked over an important looking piece of parchment. Clearing his throat he waited for his father to address him.

"Just give me one more moment." He didn't take the time to remove his eyes from the document. Sokka shuffled in place for a minute or two before his father gave him his full attention.

"Sokka!" He smiled, happy to see his son. His excitement fell a bit as his eyes glanced over the white bandage that dressed part of his jaw. "I hope everything went well," His voice carried concern in it as he looked over the young man, noting thankfully that his son wasn't left in crutches again. Sokka brought out another parchment scroll for his father. Written on it was a note from the man put in charge of handling the captured poachers. The note was proof of Sokka's success.

_-I don't know how else to put this.  
It's taking me so long to do this.  
I'm falling asleep and I can't see straight.-_

"Very good, were there any injuries?" Hakoda couldn't help but notice that his normally talkative son had been silent since he arrived.

"A few on both sides."

"And no causalities I assume?"

Sokka bit his lip as scenes of the fight and it's aftermath played in his head.

"There was one causality." His voice shook, betraying the image of the brave warrior he was trying to portray. "I tried to get him to come with me peacefully but then he put up a fight and I didn't try to kill him." Sokka spoke a bit more franticly as he recalled the events of that day.

It was hard for Hakoda to picture his own son taking the life of another, but if it were true then his son must have been going through a lot worse. His hand reached out for his sons shoulder.

"It's alright Sokka, there are times where despite how hard we might try to make everything right, we end up being powerless to save everyone."

Sokka opened his mouth to protest but the older of the two men wouldn't allow it.

"You did a perfectly fine job son. Now just go home and relax for a while and you should let Katara take a look at that wound."

"Alright dad."

_-My muscles feel like a melee.  
My body's curled in a U-shape.  
I put on my best but I'm still afraid.-_

Sokka silently excused himself from his fathers company and left the shelter of the ice house. He thought about his father's suggestion to relax for a while. He didn't have leave so soon did he? With all the running around he'd been doing he hadn't had too much time to just enjoy being home. He no longer felt the urge to rush back to Kyoshi island so soon now anyways.

Katara was happy to see that her brother was safe and sound aside from the gash on his jaw. It was nothing she couldn't mend with water bending. After a good amount of lecturing about how she didn't need anyone else to mourn over, the healing was over and the two sat down and talked for a while. It wasn't long before she asked about his latest mission. The heaviness in his chest made itself known again.

"It went alright, I guess." Sokka looked away, giving away that something did go wrong during the trip.

"What happened?" Katara became concerned at his sudden change in attitude.

"I killed one of them." The confession came out slow and labored.

Like her father, she had a difficult time imagining Sokka as the type to take another's life. He was smart and could think his way out of just about any situation that came his way.

"I'm sorry that it came to that." She spoke the only words to come to mind, placing a hand on her brother's in comfort.

"It was weird," Sokka thought a loud, "countless amounts of people died during the war but it's a lot different when it happens right in front of you. It's different when someone dies because of your inabilities."

Katara didn't know what to say. She wondered if she would have felt this much remorse had she killed their mother's assailant.

"Try to cheer up. Would you rather be the one who died? Can you imagine what Dad and I would of went through if you died. And what would Suki do?"

"Suki's strong enough, she would of gotten over it eventually."

"Sokka, enough of that! If you learn anything from this experience it should be that life can be taken away at any moment. So you'd better live it while you can."

_-Propped up by lies and promises.  
Saving my place as life forgets.  
Maybe it's time I saw the world.-_

She was right, Sokka couldn't deny that. Her words, however, didn't fully dispel the strange feeling that vexed him.

"You're right."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." She stood and turned to leave the house. "You look tired why don't you get some rest before dinner?" She added before leaving.

The idea of a nap was tempting, but Sokka wanted to get something worthwhile done today. He decided to look over what he had in his room and find what possessions he was going to bring back to Kyoshi.

_-I'm only here for a while.  
And patience is not my style.  
And I'm so tired that I got to go.-_

The evening had reminded him of the days before his father left to fight in the war, when the three would share a meal and Hakoda would entertain his children with stories of when he was young. The only differences now were that Aang had a place set for him and that now they had their own stories to tell. Over the course of dinner it was decided that Aang would take Sokka back to Kyoshi Island in two days. Hakoda couldn't help but to feel a bit sad knowing that one of his children would be soon leaving him, but thats the way life was. Just as he left the safety of his parent's side, Sokka was leaving his. Sokka had promised numerous times to come back and visit, even if it meant dragging Suki kicking and screaming.

As everyone headed off to bed, Sokka headed to the door. Sleeping earlier made him a bit restless now and he decided to go out and enjoy the night sky for a while. The night air had been chillier than he anticipated. Carrying a small pile of wood to where he and his grandfather trained. He built a fire to help keep himself warm. Looking to the tiny points of light in the sky, he could feel his thoughts slowly escape him.

_-Where am I supposed to hide now?  
What am I supposed to do?  
Did you really think I wouldn't see this through? -_

"Hi, Sokka." Keiko's voice manage to bring his back to Earth.

He turned to see the young woman's face illuminated by the fire. "Hey, how'd you find me out here?"

She pointed to the fire, "Flames kind of stand out in the dark."

Feeling a bit stupid for not even thinking of the fire, he offered her a seat next to him.

"Nice night, isn't it?" he questioned staring forward into the fire.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. How did your trip go?"

"Eh.." Sokka replied quietly. He didn't want to give up what little solace he found by digging up the past right now. An awkward silence took the air. Hoping to clear the atmosphere of tension, she shared a story of when she lived in the Northern Water tribe. Within minutes the two were laughing again.

_-Tell me I should stick around for you.  
Tell me I could have it all  
I'm still too tired to care and I got to go.-_

"So anyways, I waited until Roka turned his back and then then I bent a wave that was at least twice as tall as he was and sent it crashing down on him." She concluded with a light giggle. She deduced from Sokka's laugh that she was fruitful in trying to lighten the mood. As the laughs subsided, the two figures gazed to one another, neither of them willing to look away.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Sokka's appreciation showed in his smile.

"No problem. You know, your eyes kind of remind me of his." She leaned in to get a better look at him.

"Really? How so?"

"The shape is similar but the color is way off. Your eyes are much darker and deeper. Sometimes I swore his was made out of ice." Her face inched even closer to his, close enough that his breath warmed her lips before fading away in the night air. The gaze that seemed so hard to break earlier gave way as both pairs of eyes slid shut.

_-I get to go home in one week.  
But I'm leaving home in three weeks.  
They throw me a bone just to pick me dry.-_

Any thoughts or protests in Sokka's head became nothing more then muffled noises. If she needed her betrothed tonight, perhaps he could play the part. Their lips met in a quick kiss. They paused as they broke apart as if they were deciding whether or not the kiss was enjoyable. Before long a second deeper kiss was shared. The lust between the two seemed to know no end. Sokka felt her lips open and a sharp pain as she bit his lip.

"Hey, I thought I told you to take it easy with the teeth." Sokka swiftly pulled away.  
"You never said anything." Keiko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sure I did, the last time..." Sokka's eyes widen as he realized something. It was the on the night he and Suki spent together before he left that she bit his lip the same way. He sat in shock over what had almost happened moments ago. He stood to leave.

_-I'm fallowing suit and directions.  
I crawl up inside for protection.  
I'm told what to do and I don't know why.-_

"Sokka, where are you going?" She stood up as well.

"I can't do this Keiko, I have someone waiting for me." Sokka refused to let his hormones control him.

"Sokka I-" she made no effort in hiding the pain in her voice.

"I'm leaving in two days. I'm not sure if it would be right but it would be nice to see you again before I left." Keiko ran past him without another word. Falling asleep that night was a difficult task for both of them.

It didn't take long for Aang to get Appa ready when the fateful morning arrived. Sokka had loaded his bags already and was in the middle of saying goodbye to his family, again promising to visit and write as often as he could. He turned to leave when his name was called the very same way she had two nights ago.

_-I'm ready to live with my family.  
I'm ready to die in obscurity.  
Cause I'm so tired that I got to go.-_

"Hey, Sokka!" Keiko ran his way, her voice no longer held the pain from before.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled naturally upon seeing her.

"Listen Sokka, I'm sorry about what happened." She couldn't help but blush and look away.

"It's alright, Keiko." He held his arms open, offering a hug. She took him up on the offer and brought her mouth closer to his ear.

_-Where am I supposed to hide now?  
What am I supposed to do?  
You still don't think I'm gonna see this through.-_

"Are you sure you won't stay?"She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry." He slowly broke the hug.

Stepping back she flashed him a smile. "You can't blame a girl for trying."

Climbing aboard Appa, he returned her smile with his own. "Is it alright if I write you?"

"I'd love it."

Waving goodbye to everyone it wasn't too long before he and Aang were surrounded by light clouds. For a while the two sat in silence, enjoying the flight.

_-Tell me I'm a part of history.  
Tell me I can have it all.  
I'm to tired to care and I got to go.-_

"Are you excited to be going back to Kyoshi, Sokka?" The younger boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Truthfully, Sokka was more then excited to be seeing Suki again, but guilt was running rampant in his chest. And it felt like it was tearing up through anything it came across.

**Let me apologize for the late chapter. Life is slowing down a bit and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Coincidently the next chapter is going to be a bit shorter. But to make up for it I have some goodies for you all. First off I've started my collection of one-shots. The first story is full of Sukka fluff so read it if your in the mood for something lighter then this. Secondly my Girlfriend drew a piece of fanart for this fic.**

Copy and paste this url to see it:  
**.com/art/Keiko-102683661******

Anyway thanks to everyone for your support! Please review and tell me how you like this chapter. I think it maybe my favorite so far.

For the next chapter: There are two sides to every story. While he was out proving himself, what was she going through?


	13. Miss Lonely

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**I do not own Avatar or "At a Glance" By A.F.I.**

-_Hello I'm lyrics-_****

Chapter 13: Miss Lonely**  
**  
The sun had finally climbed its way beyond the rim of the horizon, painting the sky a gradient of reds, oranges and purples. It was a beautiful and inspiring sight for anyone lucky enough to catch it. Sadly, on the island of Kyoshi it had been raining for the past two days, and today was no exception.

Suki had stirred awake some time ago and now watched the rain clouds through her bedroom window. The rain had been a nice change of pace from the increasingly warm days but two days of rain were enough for her. Today was her day off from training with the other warriors and she was hoping for a bit of sun today. She sighed and let her mind drift away from the day ahead of her. A familiar pain began to flow through her as she wondered about Sokka's whereabouts. It had been quite a while since the day he left her. She replayed the memory of that day for countless time.

_"Suki, I love you! Don't worry about me. I'll be back!"  
_

_-No haven now as I watch it pour from everywhere.  
Just like a storm that has come out of thin air.  
Gentle caresses, just as paper thin -frail  
and only-lack the strength to hold.-_

_  
_The words rippled through her, leaving a sense of warmth and longing in its wake. She recalled how speechless his confession had made her. It was the first time since she could remember someone telling her they loved her. With her parents passing away while she was so young she was lucky to remember what they looked like, let alone remembering them saying "I love you". And then there were those on the island who helped looked after her when she was young, but in the end they loved her_ like _a daughter. For reasons she never really understood, the love her temporary guardians gave her never seemed enough for her. Suki reflected further, maybe they reached out and loved her because she was orphaned. That's what she suspected when she was younger. As soon as they knew she could take care of herself they would be nothing more then neighbors again. This thought was hard to shake, and always left her feeling sad and empty.

When an escape from this emptiness proved too hard to find, she focused on becoming a Kyoshi warrior. It was easy to replace the negative thoughts with news one's of duty and responsibility. As she slowly surpassed her peers and rose to the rank of captain of the Kyoshi warriors, she found that while it didn't satisfy the ravenous feeling inside her, it kept her busy enough to distract her from it. She decided back then that the life she currently lived was enough for her. As long as she could protect the island she would be happy.

Her mind would change though the day she met a young man from the Southern Water tribe.

_-What if I could go to sleep for days,  
would you count the hours,  
or would your restlessness consume fading memories of me?-_

Suki forced herself away from the window and out of bed before she totally lost herself in memories. The rain wasn't going to stop her from running what errands she had today. She lit a fire and cooked some rice for her morning meal. After eating, she put on her blue tunic and pants. Finally with a few swipes of her brush through her hair, she was ready to go.

The rain clouds accompanied her for the rest of the day as she picked up what she needed and visited anyone she promised she would. It was a few hours past noon when she began her walk home. Her mind picked up where it had left off earlier that morning.

Sokka had changed everything for her with their brief meeting. A boy had never fascinated her so much in such a short amount of time. Even his negative attitude towards women, a trait of his she couldn't stand, was mended in their first meeting. He helped fill that emptiness inside of her with each fleeting moment they had together. He was good for her and there was no denying that she needed him now.

_-Fall into open arms that offer their protection.  
Quick to deny that their open to deceit.  
Long to believe that support will never cease.  
Bitter and lonely those they've left before.-_

She heaved a disheartened sigh. What could he be doing down there that kept him so busy? And how much longer would he be away? Why hadn't he written her yet? Her lonely heart made her fear the worst. What if he never got the chance to return home and the ship he was on was sunk in a storm? No, she would of heard by now if something like that happened. What if he simply forgotten about her? This thought may have scared her more than the thought of him dieing. That wasn't possible, she reasoned with herself. He loved her. He said it so himself and he wouldn't dare forget the woman he loved. Sokka wasn't that type of guy.

Suki laughed softly. She never thought she would be debating with herself like this. She focused on the sound of the falling rain in hopes it would wipe her worries away. Faith was something she didn't casually put in many things. If something needed to be done she'd rather just do it herself. But in this situation she was helpless and she hated it. She would just have to have faith that Sokka would be back soon. Maybe he would of returned sooner if she told him that she loved him too back when he was leaving. Her glanced shifted to the ground as she rounded a corner that would lead her home.

Her gaze didn't return forward until she was a few yards from her house. She gasped and stood with her mouth agape for a few seconds. Sokka sat on her porch, huddled over his bag in an attempt to keep it dry. A few strains of hair was free from his wolftail and matted to his forehead. A smile graced his lips as soon as he saw her.

_-What if I could go to sleep for days,  
would you count the hours,  
or would your restlessness consume fading memories of me?-  
_  
The scene was cinematic to say the least. She stood holding her basket and umbrella, afraid that any movement might cause this dream come true to disappear. As much as she wanted to run and embrace him she held herself back, content with watching him until she could make sure this was all real.

"Hey." He broke the vow of silence between them. He stood and took a few steps towards her.

_-The vibrant heart so quickly growing old,  
__The warmest eyes so quickly growing cold.  
Just a look and they don't care to see.  
What becomes of me.-_

Suki sat her basket down and tossed her umbrella aside, no longer caring about being wet. Throwing her arms around him she didn't hesitate in greeting him with a deep kiss. A kiss that she hoped would express how much she missed him.

_-What if I could go to sleep for days,  
would you count the hours,  
or would your restlessness consume fading memories of me?-  
_  
Even with a thorn of remorse piercing his heart, he had no problem with returning the kiss.

**As I promised a shorter chapter. If it didn't seem like it was up all that faster it maybe because I'll have a new Line By Line up today or tomorrow. I want to thanks everyone who read and reviewed as we approached the final chapters. You guys have been the best readers a guy could have and I hope you'll all come back and read if I do a sequel. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this little chapter as well.**

For the next chapter: He loved her. He couldn't lie to her. With her heart already in his possession how will she react when she learn he held the heart of an other.


	14. Storms

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult**.

_-Lyrics-_

Chapter 14: Storms

The sun had dipped under the horizon when the rain had finally stopped. As soon as they broke their kiss the two rushed inside, hoping that their exposure to the elements wouldn't make them ill. Suki scolded him for waiting for her instead of seeking shelter as she began making a meal for them.

"I was too excited to see you again." Sokka called from the next room over, defending his actions as he changed into a set of dry clothes. The small house felt different to him somehow. Every now and then he'd scan the room for anything new, searching for any furniture or ornaments he may have overlooked. When no physical proof was found, he assumed the feeling had spawned because he wasn't used to the idea of this place being his home. Suki announced that the food was ready, effectively breaking his train of thought. The meal was small but neither of them cared, being in each other's company again was enough to fix any fault the evening might bestow on them. Or so they thought.

With the sky growing darker and little else left to do the two gradually moved into the bedroom. The few lit candles filled the room with a warm light as Suki leaned forward, focusing on the young man who sat across from her. She asked him about the new scar that decorated his jawline, while she cradled his cheek and ran her thumb along it. It filled her with an odd combination of worry and relief. She didn't even have that many scars, and to think that if that whatever hit him was a little higher he could have lost his eye. Or he could have lost even more if it got closer to his neck. The horrific thought was chased from her mind as Sokka cleared his throat.

"Well the whole reason I had to go back was so I could work some things out and live here." Sokka's heart rate quickened. He hoped Suki wasn't going to dig too deep with her questions. He decided while flying here that he wasn't going to keep Keiko a secret from her. Whenever the time came to talk about her he would, he just didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment the they shared right now.

"So the scars from an accident then?"

_-Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.-_

"No. In order to prove I wasn't abandoning everyone, I had to do a few tasks to help out everyone. One of them was capturing some guys who were wanted for poaching." Sokka's voice became softer as he replayed images of the incident in his mind. He stared into her eyes, hoping to escape his past deeds by losing himself in their beauty. Despite how hard he looked he found no salvation, and for a bit he lost himself in the shadow of his thoughts.

"Whats wrong?" Suki picked up on his change in attitude right away.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Her question snapped him back into reality.

"It's like you left me there for a second. So what happened Sokka?"

"I did a few things that I'm not proud of." Sokka sulked, it seemed there was no choice but to risk the solace of the night and continue talking. He looked to his hand when it warmed suddenly. Suki had moved her hand on top of his. He brought his gaze back to her face and she offered him a reassuring smile.

_-And that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head.-_

"I'd like to think you could share anything with me Sokka." Her words had the power to silence the doubts in his mind. It was a talent of hers he came to depend on many times during the final days of the war. It was one of the reasons he loved her, and also a reason why she deserved the truth. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"There was this girl I met while I was back home..." Sokka felt her hand flinch as the words rolled off his tongue. He readied himself one last time before he passed the point of no return. "And we got kinda close to one another."

"Just how close?" Suki uncharacteristically feared the worse as she took her hand back.

"She kissed me, and..."

"And what?" Any signs of kindness and understanding in her voice had been lost.

"And I kissed her back."

_-Its the way that he makes you feel.  
Its the way that he kisses you.  
Its the way that he makes you fall in love.-_

Suki stood from the bed, fist clenched and shaking with rage. She thought for a second and whipped back around to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Her face was tinted red.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Sokka scrambled for any defense he could think of.

"How many times are you going to do this to me?" Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears

"Huh?" Sokka blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by 'how many'?"

Suki's pain deepened a bit when he didn't remember. "After we shared our first kiss, you left and replaced me with that Yue girl. I mean are all girls in the water tribes so loose?"

_-She beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.-_

Sokka loved the angry girl in front of him, but he couldn't help but to become a bit enraged at the fact that she not only just insulted Yue, but Keiko, his sister, his mother and grandmother as well.

"When I was with Yue there was nothing between us!" His bubbling anger amplified his words. No sooner then he finished the sentence had Suki's hand blazed across his cheek with a loud smack.

"Well I thought our first meeting was important!" Suki let her welled up tears free as she fled from Sokka and the house altogether, into the night. She could hear Sokka yelling to her from the house, but it only fueled her desire to get away from him.

_-And that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head.-  
_  
Her bare feet beat hard against the damp path that lead her deeper into the forests of Kyoshi. The night air was chilled her bare arms, but with her mind as troubled as it was she hardly felt a thing. Without much thought she broke away from the path and onto the raw forest floor. She winced now and again when small twigs and jagged rocks dug into her feet. A arced root caught her foot, pulling her foot out from under her and abruptly ending her run. She groaned and sat up. The night seemed darker and more dangerous now that she took the time to take in her surroundings.

She tried her best to keep Sokka as far from her mind as possible, but no matter what she tried to occupy her mind with it would always return to him. She didn't know why she couldn't just forget about him and the pain for a little while. Looking back on the last few months, she wondered if this other woman was the reason why he didn't write her while he was gone. There was a horrible pain in her chest, with every beat of her heart it stung her. It was hard to believe the one she had waited for so long gifted her with this pain. She was more the fine with just sitting here in the mud, while questions and possible answers stirred a torrent in her mind. But the rustling in the surrounding brush made her increasingly nervous. The notion of the unknown ambushing her wasn't something she wanted to add to her growing pile of troubles.

_-Pretty girl  
Pretty girl  
Pretty girl is, suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out you can never get him out of your head.-_

She rose to her feet, almost toppling over when the ankle that was ensnared radiated with a sharp pain. She sighed, this was going to make the walk back a bit more difficult. She started limping back the way she came, not knowing what she was going to do or say to Sokka once she got back. Her thoughts were interrupted when something moved in front of her. She stood still, listening intently as something pushed its way towards her through the brush. A familiar form stepped out in front of her.

She wasn't sure how he managed to track her, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to see or talk to him right now. She stared into his eyes, his face illuminated by the sparse, pale moonlight. No words came to mind that she could share with him, she was torn between want to embrace him and wanting to tear him apart.

-_It's the way that he makes you cry.  
Its the way that he in your mind.  
Its the way he makes you fall in love_  
_Its the way that he makes you feel.  
Its the way that he kisses you.  
__Its the way that he makes you fall in love... love._-

While emotions clashed deep within her all he could offer was an apologetic glance and an open hand.

**Here we are almost at the end. I took a little more time with this one, reread it and tweaked it here and there so I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who cheered me on and helped me out so far. Anyways have fun!**

For the final chapter: Love has its ups and its downs, it can be a strange ride indeed. But will she put her faith back in him and ride along?


	15. Forever Starts Tonight

Destiny Incarnate, A Story Told in Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" by Meatloaf.**

_-One last time, these are lyrics.-_

Chapter 15: Forever Starts Tonight

Suki glanced at the hand being offered to her, then to its owner and back again. He may not have hurt her physically but that didn't make the outstretched appendage any more appealing.

_-There were nights when the wind was so cold.  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window._-

"I don't need your help." She stated coldly as she leaned on a nearby tree, relieving her good ankle of some of her weight. Sokka was struck speechless by her declaration. She watched cautiously as Sokka approached her, torn between her pain and the desire to just forgive him. He knelt down to inspect her injury. Against her wishes Suki began to blush profusely, knowing her nightwear barely met her mid-thigh and if Sokka wanted to he could easily sneak a peek in his current position. Something in the way he moved reassured her that she could at the very least trust him enough not to take advantage of the situation.

"It's starting to swell." Sokka thought a loud while straightening to a stand. "Come on, lets get you home," he added while turning around and offering her a ride on his back.

"I don't need your help." Suki stated as she limped pass him.

"But you're hurt."

"It doesn't matter, I still don't need you. I didn't need you at all when you were gone and I don't need your help getting back home." Suki released all her pent up anger and frustration as she yelled at the man in front of her. She didn't care if she was lying to him, she needed to vent.

_-There were days when the sun was so cruel.  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever.-_

"I know I made a mistake," the change in his tone was proof that her rant had hurt him, "but you can't honestly say that you don't need me anymore."

"Maybe," watching his reaction made guilt manifest inside her almost instantly, "but what you did still hurts a lot Sokka." She had stopped walking and turned to face him. "I worried about you at night, and when I didn't receive any letters from you I was even more worried. The whole time you were just with another girl." Her words were mixed with bitter sadness and her brought her gaze away from his..

"I'm sorry for everything," his tone mirrored hers, "I wish it never happened. I'll do what ever it takes to make it up to you."

"I don't know if there is anything you can do to fix this, yet."

Sokka once again offered her a ride on his back. "Well then please let me help you. I don't want your ankle to get any worse."

_-I finished crying in the instant that you left.  
And I cant remember where or when or how.  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made.-_

The concern in his voice was enough to subside her pride and pain for now. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took an leg in each of his arms and hoisted her onto his back. Suki hadn't realized how chilly it was this night until her body was pressed against Sokka's. Her pain seem to lessen while she was this close to him again. She pressed her cheek to the side of his head. She could resume being mad at him when she got home, if she was going to be this close to him she might as well enjoy it as much as she could.

_-But if you touch me like this, and if I hold you like that.  
It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me.  
It's all coming back, It's all coming back to me now.  
There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light.  
There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more then any laws allow  
Baby, baby_.-

Suki watched the stars that were closest to the horizon while silence filled the air between them. The temporary peace she had found was disturbed when a thought resurfaced from the depths of her mind.

"Sokka,"she hesitated, unsure how she would feel about his answer, " what stopped you from going further with this girl?" She nervously waited for him to speak.

"She wasn't you," Sokka gave his simple, honest answer, "I missed you and she wasn't anything like you. I can't even really explain how or why it happened."

"Did she kiss better then me?" It was rare that the young woman let her insecurities get the best of her, let alone expressing them to someone else.

"Of course not Suki, in the end, It's you I love, not her. Even if you can't forgive me I need you to know that." His voice had become more serious with this statement.

_-If you want me like this and if you need me like that.  
It was dead long ago but It's all coming back to me,  
I can barely recall but It's all coming back to me now.-_

Suki spent the rest of the trip in quiet thought. She hadn't considered the pain and regret Sokka was going through. She thought of how foolish the situation was. Their relationship had hit a snag, and instead of doing what she could to help she lashed out and tried to fix the problem by hurting him. As the two continued the trip back she contemplated the next step she should take.

The two made their way back to the small house with very little conversation between them. Returning to the bedroom Sokka carefully and slowly sat his precious cargo down on the bed.

"Well what now?" Sokka asked, turning around to face the young woman who had begun to make herself more comfortable.

"We go to sleep." She stated the obvious answer. Sokka turned to leave upon hearing her.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Sokka assumed he was to sleep alone tonight, remembering the night he spent alone when he visited the island last time. He was almost out of the bedroom when a hand grabbed his and prevented him from leaving.

_-But you were history with the slamming of the door.  
And I made myself so strong again somehow.  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then.-_

"Sokka you can stay if you promise me something."

He turn to see that she had jumped out of bed in order to keep him from leaving, even with her injury.  
"What is it?"

"You can't leave like that again, not without me."

The choice was anything but hard. "I promise, until you can trust me again I wont leave the island."

She sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Don't think I'm fully forgiving you either, you'll still have to make it up to me somehow." She added.

"Of course." Sokka was more then happy to fill the empty space beside her..

The two settled into bed for the second time that night. Sokka's arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Suki moved her head, which was previously buried in the warmth of his chest to say one last thing before they fell asleep.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, I need you to know that."

_-But when you see me like this and I see you like that.  
Then we see what we want to see-all coming back to me.  
The flesh and the fantasies-all coming back to me  
I can barely recall but It's all coming back to me now. -_

The darkness of the room concealed the smile that grew on his face. It had been a rough journey, everything that happened so far this year. Reflecting on it all he decided almost getting killed was well worth it as long he could stay close to the sleeping beauty in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open any longer. A warm and quiet solace washed over the two as their breaths and hearts rhythmically ebbed and flowed like waves of water.

_-If you forgive me all this and I forgive you all that.  
We forgive and forget ands it's all coming back to me now-_

Visions of the future visited both of their dreams that night. Dreams entangled with thoughts and promises of forever.

**Well thats the end of all of it. There just a few notes to add. I had to tweak the song a bit, the chapter was a little small for a seven minute song. I'll draw back in the next story and focus a bit less on music influence. Thats right, in case you missed it, there will be a sequel to this story. Now that I've brought Sokka and Suki this far I have to get them married. So I hope you'll all come back and to read the next installment when I start posting it. Also one last thanks to everyone who reviewed through out this fic, you guys are the best.**

Until then!


End file.
